Ледяная гробница
by Lima Zulu
Summary: Джихад, операция Case White. Пока силы КомГвардии терпят поражение в битве за Терру, в самом безлюдном её уголке происходят события, способные стать началом конца Слова Блейка, а участвуют в них наименее подходящие для этого люди.


**23:15, 13 марта 3068, Терра, Антарктида, станция Восток-11**

Карл Миллер стоял посреди промороженной антарктической пустыни, обдуваемой ледяными ветрами единственного не покорившегося человеку континента Терры, но холод не беспокоил исследователя. Частично этому способствовала многослойная теплосберегающая одежда, частично – многолетняя привычка к низким температурам, но главную роль все же играло потрясение. Человек стоял, запрокинув голову к небу, в котором творилось нечто невообразимое. Новые звезды загорались и гасли с безумной скоростью, за минуты проходя все стадии от слепящей белой вспышки до затухающих красных угольков, медленно растворявшихся в безжизненной черноте кристально чистого неба. Метеоры десятками срывались с орбиты, сгорая в атмосфере в обреченной попытке достичь земли. Зрелище космического катаклизма была настолько потрясающим, что Карл не мог оторвать взгляда от творившегося в небесах Армагеддона.

Вот еще один метеор вспыхнул, входя в атмосферу, и, словно новый Икар на объятых пламенем крыльях, устремился вниз практически отвесно. Через несколько секунд, которые Карл смотрел на него, он все увеличивался в размерах, и внезапно ученый осознал, что он не собирается гаснуть. Сбросив оцепенение, он подхватил лыжные палки и заскользил вниз по склону, устремившись к единственному мутно светящемуся через пургу огоньку среди белой пустоши – исследовательской станции, которая была его домом уже долгие два года.

\- Алекс, Алекс! – крикнул Карл, снежным сугробом ввалившись в помещение станции, - Пойдем! Ты должен это увидеть!

Человек, к которому он обращался, сидел за столом, невидящим взглядом уставившись в пустоту. На столе перед ним стояла полупустая бутылка смешанного с талым снегом спирта. Александр Русинов, второй постоянный обитатель станции Восток-11, был полностью и бесповоротно пьян – его многолетний запой начался еще до того, как молодой гляциолог Миллер прибыл на станцию для сбора материалов для исследований, призванных лечь в основу его докторской диссертации, его личного великого вклада в библиотеку человеческих знаний о льдах.

Схватив мертвецки пьяного товарища за плечи, Карл несколько раз сильно тряхнул его ледяными руками – единственный проверенный способ привлечь внимание среди множества тех, что гляциолог перепробовал за все время пребывания на станции. Сознание Русинова, некогда выдающегося технического специалиста КомСтара, а затем и Слова Блейка, постепенно поднималось из вязких глубин алкогольной апатии. Он перевел уже чуть более осмысленный взгляд на своего молодого товарища, словно увидев его впервые.

\- Там! Там! – захлебывающейся скороговоркой выпалил Миллер, - Там такое творится!

\- П-пока небо не у-у-у-упадет на землю, и Д-дунай не потечет в другую сторону… - начал было Александр, но отчаявшийся гляциолог залепил ему холодную мокрую пощечину уже начавшей оттаивать варежкой.

\- Небо и рушится! – восторженно крикнул Миллер, - Вставай, вставай, ты должен пойти посмотреть!

Поддавшись напору молодого коллеги, Русинов, шатаясь, поднялся со стула и с трудом, путаясь в рукавах, облачился в парку. Было в этом на первый взгляд комичном процессе нечто величественное, и Миллер на миг почувствовал себя ассистентом, помогающим космонавту на заре первых орбитальных полетов облачиться в громоздкий скафандр. Впечатление дополняла походка Русинова – спиртовые пары, бурлящие в нем, оказывали почти такой же эффект, как низкая гравитация луны, придавая его медленным шагам вид той же осторожной поступи, отличавшей первых высадившихся на Луне людей.

Никто не знал, откуда главный и единственный технический специалист станции Восток-11 брал спирт для своих ежедневных возлияний, но полное и беспросветное опьянение уже давно стало неотрывной частью его облика, а потому множество вещей, необходимых для существования станции, его организм научился выполнять практически на автомате, не надеясь больше на почти отделенный от тела толстым слоем спирта мозг. Как бы ни бывал пьян Александр Русинов, дело свое он знал туго, и стоило ему встать на лыжи, как все сразу пошло проще – непослушные ноги уже не нужно было отрывать от земли, лишь двигать вперед, и два укутанных так, что не было видно даже лиц, человека двинулись вверх по склону по уже накатанной Миллером лыжне.

Через несколько минут, потребовавшихся им, чтобы добраться до места, стало ясно, что огненная комета не рухнет прямо на станцию – её пламенеющий хвост уже отклонился достаточно, чтобы опытный глаз смог оценить траекторию падения, упиравшуюся в противоположный берег озера Восток в нескольких сотнях километров к северу. Здесь, у южного полюса Терры, север был в почти любом направлении.

\- Мдааа, - протянул Русинов, не отрывая взгляда от творившегося в небе светопреставления. Казалось, титанический катаклизм даже на него подействовал отрезвляюще, хотя он все еще покачивался, благо лыжи не давали ему потерять равновесие полностью.  
\- И это все, что ты можешь сказать по поводу этого великолепия, Алекс? – скептически спросил Миллер.

\- Великолепия, говоришь? – внезапно злобно огрызнулся Русинов, - Ты хоть представляешь, что там творится? Каждая вспышка в небе – это гибнущий корабль, каждая падающая звезда – дропшип, скорее всего битком набитый людьми и оружием!

\- Смотри, как они горят! – заорал техник на ошеломленного Карла, уперев в небеса обвиняющий перст, - Смотри и запоминай, сколько людей сегодня отправилось сегодня в ад!

\- Mein Gott! – пораженно воскликнул гляциолог, внезапно осознав масштаб происходящей в небесах битвы титанов.

\- Бог… Бог, Карлуша, тут ни при чем, - грустно ответил техник, опустившись задницей прямо на снег, - Их кровь на наших руках. Не твоих, конечно, нет, но на моих её хватит на двоих с лихвою.

\- Неужели кто-то напал на Терру? – изумленно вопросил Миллер, пропустив слова коллеги мимо ушей.

\- Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, - ответил Александр, - Недаром мы столько готовились. Недаром восстанавливались комплексы противокосмической обороны на всех континентах. Они ждали своего часа, и он настал.

\- Каждая вспышка – корабль… Каждый метеор – дропшип… Сколько людей… Сколько жизней… - по-прежнему не мог прийти в себя Миллер… Я не могу смотреть на это, Алекс!

\- Не смотри, - равнодушно пожал плечами техник, - Я же не смотрю, хотя лица всех погибших в ядерном огне каждый раз встают у меня перед глазами, стоит лишь опустить веки…

Громовой удар сотряс землю, и вспышка взрыва на миг озарила черные небеса – дропшип, падавший с небес на берега озера Восток достиг последней точки своего пути.

\- Пойдем отсюда, Алекс… Кажется, мне теперь тоже хочется напиться до беспамятства…

\- Там еще много осталось, - ответил Русинов, - Тебе, может быть и хватит, чтобы забыться…

На обратном пути, погруженном в горестное молчание, гулкие удары достигли слуха Миллера. Приложил к глазам бинокль, совмещенный с прибором ночного видения, он различил четыре колоссальные фигуры, пробиравшиеся сквозь пургу у самого горизонта. Словно чудовищные тролли брели они, не обращая внимания на порывы стылого ветра. Мехи арктического гарнизона, которые нередко бродили по безлюдным снежным равнинам в бессмысленном, с точки зрения Карла, патруле, теперь двигались куда-то с грозной устремленностью.

\- Идут к месту падения корабля, - безучастно произнес Русинов, - Добивать выживших, наверное.

Карл ничего не ответил. Его глаза под лыжными очками были мокры.

Адепт-XII эпсилон Маркус Бакстер упорно вел своего «черного рыцаря» через слепящий снегопад туда, где радары антарктического комплекса противокосмической обороны зафиксировали падение неизвестного объекта. Операторы комплекса ПКО не исключали, что объектом мог быть тяжело поврежденный дропшип КомГвардии, и больше всего на свете адепт Бакстер желал, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Почти десять лет он мечтал поквитаться с предателями, из-за которых его карьера оказалась в полной заднице.

В злополучной битве за Марс тогда еще только-только назначенного командиром подразделения из шести мехов Бакстера постигла настолько сокрушительная неудача, что вот уже двенадцать лет он не мог получить повышения. За глаза его называли Перевертышем Бакстером, но горе тому, в ком адепт подозревал насмешника. За девять лет он успел перессориться со всеми офицерами сначала Пятой, а потом и Десятой дивизии Ополчения Слова Блейка, и закономерным итогом такого поведения стало назначение в гарнизон Антарктиды, где в пределах его досягаемости не оказалось никого, кроме пятерых его подчиненных. Официальной миссией Бакстера и его людей была охрана комплекса ПКО, объекта достаточного секретного, чтобы его операторы не вели светских бесед с безвестными мехвоинами, а также патрулирование континента.

Но теперь у Бакстера появилась настоящая цель – коварный враг посягнул на землю, которую ему, пусть и едва ли не в насмешку поручили защищать. Это был его шанс проявить себя, возможно, последний шанс.

Адепт Бакстер взглянул на навигационный дисплей, где были отмечены координаты цели. Как командир, именно он принимал решения о том, насколько полную информацию предоставлять подчиненным, и в тайне наслаждался этой властью.

\- Азимут 20, расстояние - 30 километров, - сказал он в коммуникатор.

\- Что там? – спросил аколит-V Эрик О'Нил, чей «чемпион» двигался следом за «черным рыцарем» Бакстера.

В Десятую дивизию О'Нил попал сразу после изгнания комстаровских еретиков с Терры, и сразу же был переведен под командование Бакстера, что само по себе говорило о нем не так уж мало, особенно в сравнении с количеством информации о себе, которой он был готов поделиться. По базе дивизии в Манаусе ходили лишь слухи , что последними словами Эрика О'Нила в качестве кадета престижной Сандхердской Военной Академии было: «Смотрите, как я могу!». «Чемпион» был его семейным мехом, что служило единственной причиной тому, что такая машина попала в антарктический гарнизон.

\- Всем быть в боевой готовности, - загадочно ответил Бакстер, - Возможно, нам предстоит встреча с комстаровскими выродками, и если так, я хочу, чтобы мы были готовы им наподдать.

\- Если на то будет воля Блейка, - добавил адепт-IV Клод Буше из кабины своей «виверны». Адепт Буше, своей преданностью трудам Блейка настораживавший даже истинно верующих, имел склонность обосновывать волей Его все, что угодно, как например поломку пищевого комбайна на базе подразделения Бакстера, на скорую руку пристроенной к внешней стене комплекса ПКО.

\- Такова была воля Блейка, - сказал Клод прибежавшим на приглушенный «бабах» взрыва сослуживцам, взиравшим на него с порога забрызганной по самый потолок консервированной фасолью кухоньки, - Потому что вы недостаточно усердно следили за техникой.

Несмотря на то, что это заявление в достаточной степени соответствовало истине, облечено оно было в столь обличительную форму, что дело едва не закончилось рукоприкладством прямо среди фасолевых потеков.

Три самых медленных и тяжелых меха отряда двигались плотной группой, тогда как два быстрых и легких – «ассасин» аколита Гарсия и «цикада» адепта Захарии – выдвинулись вперед и в стороны, охватывая как можно большую территорию. Возможность отослать этих двоих подальше была для Бакстера настоящим облегчением: аколит Гарсия, на своем маленьком юрком мехе постоянно норовила спрятаться за спины более бронированных машин, создавая при этом совершенно невероятное количество помех для стрельбы практически всем. Несмотря на то, что такая тактика сильно снижала шанс попадания по ней противника, она же увеличивала вероятность попасть под огонь своих необычайно. Во многом это и послужило причиной того, что Марселина Гарсия отдавала свой долг Слову в том месте, где случайно попасть по ней могли всего лишь пять мехов, а не, скажем, одиннадцать или семнадцать.

Вдобавок, Гарсия была единственной женщиной на базе крохотного подразделения Бакстера, что создавало ряд дополнительных напряженных моментов, каждый из которых неизменно заканчивался ущемлением чьего-нибудь достоинства, порой во вполне буквальном смысле. В первое время, наблюдая, как Гарсия отшивает одного за другим его подчиненных, Бакстер думал, что она лишь набивает себе цену, а потому оказался в пролете самым последним.

Адепт Захария же своего командира просто пугал. Конечно, Бакстер никогда не признался бы в этом никому, но он мог поклясться, что от Захарии у всех его сослуживцев по спине бегали мурашки. Захария говорил мало и всегда по делу, но особенно пугающим было его молчание. Предыдущий его командир осознал это в полной мере, обнаружив как-то среди ночи адепта Захарию, стоящего у его кровати и беззвучно смотрящего на него, спящего, в упор. Камеры наблюдения показали, что Захария недвижимо простоял в спальне командира несколько часов. Несмотря на то, что никто не смог добиться от него объяснения этого поступка, психологическую экспертизу он прошел блестяще, и, в отсутствие причин комиссовать его, равно как и отдать под трибунал, был переведен от греха подальше в самый дальний уголок мира, занимаемый Десятой дивизией.

Замыкал же строй «краб» аколита Вайдьи, переведенного в подразделение Бакстера после неких манипуляций с базами данных на предыдущем месте службы, в которых также было замешано его начальство. Дело решили не предавать огласке, но меры все-таки приняли. Никто в подразделении Бакстера об этом, разумеется не знал, кроме самого командира, имевшего привычку составлять на своих подчиненных подробнейшие досье.

Коммуникатор Бакстера с треском ожил.

\- Говорит Гарсия, - прорезался сквозь статику голос аколита, - Множественные объекты на магнитометре, азимут 17, расстояние около десяти километров. Слишком много для противника, слишком сильные сигналы для мехов. Возможно, обломки дропшипа.

Бакстер взглянул на тактическую диаграмму: «Ассасин» Гарсии находился в пяти километрах к югу. Он обвел на карте описанную аколитом зону алым кругом и переключился на общую частоту:

\- Захария, давай туда, обходи с востока. Гарсия, обходи с запада. Обрисуйте ситуацию. В бой не вступать. При обнаружении противника отрывайтесь и сразу к нам. Остальные – за мной.

\- Так точно, - ответил из динамиков нестройный хор голосов. Захария промолчал, но на экране Бакстера его «цикада» сменила направление и двинулась к алому кругу более чем в два километра диаметром.

Через пятнадцать минут, наполненных тягостным ожиданием, «черный рыцарь» вступил в границы круга. Впереди Бакстер разглядел неподвижно возвышающийся силуэт «цикады» – приплюснутое тело на непомерно длинных птичьих ногах. Бакстер направил машину прямо к Захарии, и едва успел затормозить – в один миг перед ним оказалась бездонная пропасть – разлом во льду шириной в несколько десятков метров.

\- Какого дьявола, Захария – рявкнул Бакстер в коммуникатор. Он почти видел, как Захария ухмыляется в кабине своей машины.

\- Здесь не перебраться, - ответил ему равнодушный голос.

\- Ну так обойди, черт тебя дери!

Без единого звука «цикада» медленно, почти презрительно повернулась и осторожным шагом двинулась по кромке провала на восток. «Чемпион» и «виверна» встали по обе стороны командирского меха, словно три былинных богатыря, обозревающих окрестности. А обозревать было что.

Прямо перед ними примерно в километре в неглубокой воронке у подножия пологого холма, проплавленной чудовищным взрывом, снег устилали уже начавшие остывать обломки дропшипа. Судя по всему, он даже не пытался затормозить, и столкнулся с километровым ледяным панцирем, как яйцо с бетонным полом. Тут и там высились обломки колоссальной скорлупы, многие из которых размером превышали любой мех. Более мелкие куски устилали подножие холма и склоны воронки неравномерным слоем. Кучи не поддающегося опознанию оплавленного лома громоздились огромными курганами.

\- Гарсия, доложить обстановку! – приказал Бакстер, заметив тонкую фигуру «ассасина», осторожно ступающего по усыпанной обломками земле.

\- Тепловые сенсоры сходят с ума, адепт, - тут же отозвался взволнованный голос аколита, - Как и магнитометры. Радар пестрит помехами. Но датчики движения молчат – чтобы тут не находилось, оно больше не способно двигаться.

\- Или не хочет, - отрезал Бакстер. Он перевел взгляд вниз, в зияющую пропасть, - Что в разломе?

\- Сенсоры не достают до дна, - ответил О'Нил.

\- Здесь полно разломов поменьше, слишком мелких, чтобы там мог кто-то спрятаться - добавила Гарсия, - Похоже, ледяной щит потрескался от удара.

Бакстер переключил компьютер своей машины в другой режим и буквально впился глазами в медленно отрисовывающуюся на экране трехмерную модель близлежащей поверхности. Сенсоры меха оказались бессильны обнаружить дно раскинувшейся перед ним бездны, однако установили, что других подобных разломов в радиусе километра больше не было.

Тем временем «ассасин» Гарсии достиг противоположного конца красного круга.

\- Присутствия вражеских мехов не обнаружено, - доложила она, - Дальше только мелкие обломки.

\- Нужно обследовать дно разлома, - тоном, не терпящим пререканий, заявил командир отряда.

\- Это безумие! – воскликнул адепт Буше, - До дна больше километра, ни один мех не сможет туда спуститься, а если и сможет, то нипочем не выберется назад!

\- Значит надо поискать спуск, - огрызнулся Бакстер, - Захария, что у тебя?

\- Добрался до конца. С этой стороны не спуститься.

\- Гарсия, возвращайся, к разлому, - приказал Бакстер, - Двигайся на запад. Встретимся там.

Три меха и присоединившийся к ним «краб» Вайдьи двинулись вдоль края разлома на запад. Им понадобилось две минуты, чтобы достичь его западной оконечности. При взгляде вдоль, пропасть казалась еще более впечатляющей – узкая полоса черноты тянулась к востоку, сколько хватало глаз. Даже тут, у самого края, сенсоры мехов все еще не видели дна. Судя по всему, мощный сейсмический толчок, вызванный крушением дропшипа, оказал катастрофическое воздействие на древние силы, удерживавшие вековые льды в шатком равновесии.

Очертания «ассасина», медленно двигавшегося вдоль разлома с другой стороны, уже можно было различить сквозь не прекращающийся ни на минуту буран.

\- Ну-ка, попробуем посветить вниз, - весело заявил О'Нил, и прежде, чем Бакстер успел что-либо предпринять, голубой луч большого лазера «чемпиона» полыхнул в бездонной тьме. Луч был слишком сфокусированным и коротким, чтобы выхватить из темноты что-то дальше нескольких метров вокруг себя, однако достаточно мощным, чтобы без следа испарить несколько десятков кубометров льда в южной стене ущелья, под тем самым местом, где сейчас двигался «ассасин».

Огромный пласт льда с грохотом двинулся вниз, исчезая в пропасти. Коммуникатор донес лишь испуганный вопль Гарсии, чья машина мгновенно бросилась вперед, но все равно не успела достичь края рушащегося ледника.

Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, Бакстер ошеломленно смотрел, как многотонный мех исчезает в облаке осыпающихся обломков.

\- Прыгай! – раздался искаженный помехами крик в коммуникаторе, но было слишком поздно – белая вспышка прыжковых ускорителей «ассасина» полыхнула уже в нескольких сотнях метров внизу, на миг озарив сверкающий лед гладких стен разлома. Раскатистый грохот достиг микрофонов оставшихся на краю пропасти машин лишь через несколько секунд.

\- Гарсия! – крикнул Бакстер в коммуникатор, - Гарсия, прием!

Ответом ему был лишь шипящий шум помех. В этот момент отчаяние адепта обратилось во гнев.

\- Какого черта, Эрик! – заорал он в микрофон, - Гребаный полоумный мудак!

\- Я… Я… - начал было О'Нил, но нужные слова никак не приходили ему на ум.

\- Заткнись, кретин! – рявкнул Бакстер, - Прибереги свои жалкие оправдания для военного трибунала! Из-за тебя мы потеряли Гарсию, даже не в бою!

\- Сам Блейк не поможет нам, если в Манаусе узнают о том, что здесь произошло, - заметил Буше.

\- Кто тебя спрашивал?! – взорвался командир отряда.

\- Возможно, он прав, - вклинился в разговор Захария: его «цикада» как раз добралась до остальных мехов. - Гарсия могла смягчить падение при помощи прыжковых двигателей. Возможно, она еще жива, но без сознания. Или связь повредилась при падении.

\- И что теперь, придурок?! – бушевал Бакстер, - Скинем твою «цикаду» вместе с тобой туда же, чтобы ей не было так одиноко умирать от холода?!

\- К холоду ей не привыкать, - спустя некоторое время безразлично заметил Захария, - Чертова фригидная сука.

В эфире повисло молчание. Бакстер ошеломленно смотрел на ничего не выражающий коммуникатор, словно на ядовитую змею.

\- И как понимать это дерьмо, Захария? – спросил он, поборов шок.

\- Несмотря на излишне грубую форму, - вмешался Клод Буше, - адепт Захария, тем не менее не так уж и не прав по существу. Своими действиями и своим… Бездействием аколит Гарсия создавала в нашем подразделении нездоровую напряженность…

В эфире повисла многозначительная тишина. Бакстер обдумывал слова подчиненных и грядущие перспективы. Разбирательство. Трибунал над О'Нилом. Если его карьера не находилась в самой нижней точке, то после такого уж наверняка окажется. Под вопрос ставилось командование подразделением уровня II, то единственное, что он еще мог потерять. Двое уже высказались. Оставались еще двое.

\- Если вы собираетесь указать в рапорте, что Гарсия, скажем, сорвалась в пропасть сама, комиссия может проверить наши бортовые самописцы, - произнес он наконец.

\- При всем уважении, - вмешался Вайдья, - Это не такая большая проблема. Вырезать часть записи не так сложно для знающего человека.

\- Готов этим заняться, аколит? – уточнил Бакстер, переключаясь на приватный канал с пилотом «краба».

\- Так точно, - подтвердил тот, - Однако я хотел бы попросить вас подписать мое прошение о переводе.

\- Ты осознаешь, что отсюда едва ли можно перевестись в лучшее место, равно как и найти худшее? – спросил адепт.

\- При всем уважении, сэр, - смущенно ответил аколит, - Едва ли где-то будет холоднее.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Бакстер, переключаясь на общий канал, - Кому-нибудь есть, что добавить?

\- Сэр, - начал О'Нил, - Братья… Я в неоплатном долгу перед вами всеми, но что делать с черным ящиком «ассасина»?

\- Мы можем еще пострелять по стенам ущелья, - предложил Буше.

\- Именно так ты и скажешь комиссии, когда тебя спросят, почему упавший мех погребен под несколькими тысячами тонн льда, - язвительно ответил Бакстер.

\- Станция Восток-11, - сказал Захария.

\- Они же там вроде геологи или что-то типа того, - продолжил Вайдья, - Возможно, у них есть оборудование для спуска.

\- Скажем им, что нужно уничтожить один из комстаровских мехов, упавших в разлом… - задумчиво начал Бакстер, - Дадим взрывчатку, пусть заложат её на обломки «ассасина». Будет выглядеть так, будто сдетонировал его собственный боекомплект.

\- Есть одно «но», - вставил Буше, - Если Гарсия еще жива…

\- Мы можем не суметь убедить её, - сказал О'Нил. Она и так обещала подать на меня рапорт за… Ну, вы понимаете.

\- Мне тоже, - ответил Буше, - Дерзкая сучка.

\- И мне, - подтвердил Вайдья.

\- Если она жива, пусть достанут её на поверхность, - ледяным тоном ответил Бакстер, - И мы это исправим.

В эфире снова повисла пауза.

\- Мы же не хотим, чтобы все, что осталось от наших карьер полетело в тартарары из-за какой-то девчонки-недотроги, не так ли? – уточнил Бакстер. Снова никто не ответил, но адепт знал, что его подчиненным нечего было возразить.

**7:39, 14 марта 3068, Терра, Антарктида, станция Восток-11**

Гулкие удары отдавались в голове Миллера раскатами грома. Словно зловредный великан приближался к нему, нарочно громко топая закованными в железо ногами. С потолка посыпалась пыль, свет замигал, и гляциолог зажмурился – голова его в данный момент превосходила по размерам если не всю Внутреннюю Сферу, то уж всю Терру-то наверняка.

Грохот стих, и Карл блаженно улыбнулся в похмельной дреме, но через несколько минут раздался с новой силой – теперь намного чаще и ближе. Дверь жилой комнаты распахнулась, обдав валяющихся на полу обитателей ледяным антарктическим ветром, и Миллер с трудом разлепил глаза, на полном серьезе ожидая увидеть вломившегося в их крошечное жилище снежного человека. Прямо перед собой он увидел ярко-красные армейские ботинки. Подняв взгляд выше по синим штанинам армейского комбинезона, он наконец добрался до багрового пятна, покоящегося на синих плечах. Сперва он подумал, что это нейрошлем, какой носили все пилоты Ополчения Слова Блейка, но приглядевшись, понял, что на незваном госте шлема не было. Багровым было его лицо, и, судя по этого лица выражению, явно не от мороза.

\- А ну-ка быстро встать, алкашня! – заорал багроволиций воин, - Что вы тут, во имя Блейка, устроили? Это исследовательская станция или кабак?!

С трудом поднявшись на непослушные ноги, Миллер протянул гостю трясущуюся руку.

\- К-к-карл М-м-миллер, г-г-гляциолог, - с трудом протолкнул он слова через пересохшие губы. А это мой…

\- Да мне насрать, кто вы! - рявкнул военный, - Слово Блейка привлекает вас на службу в связи с военным положением!

\- Военным положением? – ошарашено произнес Миллер, трезвея на глазах. Вместе с выходящими из головы парами алкоголя, краски отхлынули от его лица.

\- Вчера в пятидесяти километрах отсюда высадились войска комстаровских еретиков! – продолжал надрываться Бакстер, - Благодаря слаженным действиям моего отряда нам удалось уничтожить все мехи противника.

\- Так значит, опасности нет? – спросил гляциолог.

\- Это не вам решать! – отрезал адепт, - Ваша задача состоит в ликвидации обломков меха, провалившихся в ледяной разлом. Я видел там, снаружи, лебедку и снаряжение для спусков, а значит, вы способны это сделать, а если вы способны – значит, вы обязаны!

\- Но я ученый, а мой товарищ – техник, у нас нет оборудования для ликвидации обломков.

\- У нас есть, - с готовностью заверил его Бакстер, - Вам все выдадут. Десять минут на сборы, и мы отправляемся к точке назначения. Мехи понесут ваше оборудование, а вы поедете с нами в кабинах. Время пошло! – заорал он напоследок и грохнул дверью.

Через десять минут Миллер и Русинов вышли из станции, щурясь от слепящего дневного света, и обомлели – вокруг их казавшегося теперь таким крошечным пристанища возвышались три металлических колосса – громадные боевые машины замерли неподвижно, словно часовые.

\- Показывайте, что брать, - приказал искаженный и многократно усиленный динамиками «черного рыцаря» голос Бакстера.

Отпихнув все еще нетвердо стоящего на ногах Миллера, Александр пошел вдоль припорошенных снегом контейнеров с исследовательским оборудованием. Автоматическая лебедка. Люлька. Громадная бухта синтетического троса, более прочного, чем металл. Скалолазное оборудование. Плазменные горелки. Аккумуляторы.

Громадные металлические руки трех машин поднимали сотни килограммов металла и пластика, словно детские кубики. Когда все было собрано, громкоговорители снова исторгли жестяной голос адепта, сопровождаемый грохотом спускаемых металлических лестниц:

\- По машинам. Один ко мне, один в «чемпион».

Через час они уже разворачивали оборудование у разлома, где поджидал пятый мех – хищно нависающая над суетящимися внизу человечками Цикада. Установить и закрепить лебедку при помощи оборудованных руками мехов оказалось делом нескольких минут. Длинная эндостальная балка перекинутая через пропасть, надежно удерживала механизм над предполагаемым местом падения многотонной машины. С каждой стороны она была закреплена на электрической тележке, ездящей взад-вперед по специально проложенным рельсам в несколько десятков метров длиной. Таким образом, можно было изменить место спуска, если бы что-то преградило им путь.

Рассчитанная на четверых люлька начала спуск вниз всего лишь с двумя пассажирами. Место двух других занимали два десятка боеголовок ракет малого дальности, извлеченные из боезапаса «чемпиона» и снабженных взрывателями с таймером.

Пока люлька опускалась в кромешную темноту, лишь немного рассеиваемую лучами мощных прожекторов, установленных по углам металлической платформы, Миллер с интересом наблюдал за чередующимися слоями льда, делая пометки в планшете – даже будучи на военной миссии, он не упускал возможности разжиться новыми материалами для своей работы. Русинов же безмолвно разглядывал боеголовки.

\- Чушь все это собачья, - сказал он наконец.

\- Что именно, Алекс? – не отрывая взгляда от ледяных пластов, спросил гляциолог.

\- Почему бы просто не обрушить на этот мех несколько сотен тонн льда?

\- Адепт Бакстер сказал, что они лишь примерно видели, куда упал тот мех, а сенсоры сюда не добивают. Сам погляди, мы опустились уже на сотню метров, а стены даже особо не сужаются. Не уверен, что там хватит длины троса, чтобы добраться до дна.

\- Троса там несколько километров, - отмахнулся Русинов, - Но ты подумай вот над чем, - почему бы не обрушить весь этот разлом? Их мехи вооружены лазерами, так что им бы даже не пришлось тратить на это снаряды. Здесь что-то нечисто, Карл.

Следующие полчаса они провели в молчании. Люлька медленно опускалась, а небо над головами исследователей превратилось в тоненькую светлую ниточку среди мрака. В нескольких десятках метров с обеих сторон блестели в лучах фонарей ледяные стены. Несколько раз пришлось останавливаться и перемещать лебедку при помощи пульта управления, кабель которого разматывался вместе с тросом. Русинов светил вниз, держа руку на пульте, готовый немедленно остановить спуск.

\- Стоп, - сказал он, и люлька чуть качнулась от резкой остановки, - Выходи, приехали.

В сотне метров перед ними лежала на скалистом дне ущелья искореженная боевая машина. От резкого удара о землю покрытые черной копотью ноги меха подломились, вырвав механические суставы из креплений. Одна рука отсутствовала вовсе, от второй осталась лишь жалка полустертая культя, упиравшаяся в ледяную стену. Поведя лучом фонаря вверх, гляциолог обнаружил глубокую борозду во льду с вкраплениями металла – судя по всему, пилот до последнего пытался затормозить падение всеми возможными способами.

Покинув люльку, оба исследователя приблизились к поверженной машине, держась настороже. Военные отказались снабдить их оружием, но тяжелые фонари вполне могли сойти за дубинки. Машина находилась явно в критическом состоянии, хотя счетчик Гейгера пощелкивать в обычном режиме, а значит радиационная защита двигателя не было нарушена. Вскарабкавшись на грудь поверженного гиганта, Русинов осторожно двинулся по разошедшимся пластинам брони к кабине.

\- Ну что, будем закладывать взрывчатку? – окликнул его снизу Миллер.

\- Подойди-ка сюда, Карл, - позвал его вместо ответа техник, таким тоном, что гляциолог сразу почуял неладное. Поднявшись, Карл понял причину беспокойства товарища: Люк кабины был распахнут настежь, и луч фонаря осветил пустое сиденье пилота. Под многослойной теплоизолирующей одеждой, по спине Миллера пробежал холодок.

\- Это еще не все, - мрачно сказал Русинов и перевел луч фонаря на броню под своими ногами. Несмотря на многочисленные вмятины и выбоины, гляциолог узнал эмблему: обнаженный меч Слова Блейка. Рядом с ней красовалась другая – увитая плющом черно-белая шахматная ладья.

\- На мехах тех воинов, что доставили на сюда, такие же знаки, - промолвил техник, - Они из одного подразделения.

\- Но что это значит, Алекс? – поразился гляциолог, - Зачем они хотят уничтожить собственный мех?

\- Не знаю, что здесь произошло, но они явно заметают следы, - хмуро ответил Русинов, обводя все вокруг лучом фонаря. Светлое пятно скользило по обломкам брони, раскиданным по ровному скальному основанию. Слишком ровному.

Осторожно спустившись с плеча изувеченного меха, исследователи ступили на подозрительную поверхность. Опустившись на корточки, Русинов стянул перчатку и дотронулся до шершавого камня.

\- Это бетон, - сказал он.

\- С ума сошел, - неуверенно отозвался Миллер, - Мы больше чем в километре под поверхностью ледяного щита, откуда тут взяться бетону?

\- Я понятия не имею, - огрызнулся техник, - Но если вот это – он перевел луч фонаря на проломленную мехом «скалу» из которой торчали явно не принадлежащие боевой машине грубые прутья, - Не арматура, то я, наверное, слепой.

Не веря своим глазам, гляциолог подошел к торчащей их бетона арматуре и внимательно осмотрел со всех сторон.

\- Я не знаю, что здесь творится, но это, черт возьми, действительно дело рук человеческих.

Не дождавшись ответа от товарища, Миллер обернулся и направил луч фонаря туда же, куда и Русинов. Два светлых пятна пересеклись на стене уходящего в глубины ледяной стены бетонного коридора, перекрытого массивными балками.

\- Значит так, - медленно произнес техник, - Сейчас мы вернемся наверх и расскажем этим ребятам о том, что нашли базу времен Звездной Лиги.

\- Но зачем? И как ты узнал, что это она? – спросил Карл.

\- Главное, что они не знают точно, что это не она, - ухмыльнулся техник, - Ни один блейкист никогда в жизни не похоронит наследие Звездной Лиги, если сможет его использовать.

\- Похоронит? – переспросил гляциолог.

\- Ну да, - равнодушно сказал Русинов, - Вместе с нами, если заподозрят, что нас нет уже слишком долго.

\- Какого черта?! – заорал Бакстер из динамиков «черного рыцаря», увидев в вернувшейся на поверхность люльке боеголовки.

\- Вы не поверите, что мы там нашли! – сложив руки рупором, воодушевленно крикнул Миллер, - Там, внизу, - какие-то сооружения, похоже, времен Звездной Лиги! Нельзя взрывать!

\- Вы нашли мех? – спросил нетерпеливый голос из «чемпиона».

\- То, что от него осталось, да! – крикнул Русинов, - А остались от него рожки да ножки! Даже непонятно, что это была за машина. Кабина смята и перекручена, словно консервная банка.

Гляциолог едва удержался от того, чтобы не оглянуться на товарища. А что если военные захотят спуститься вниз и убедиться в этом? Но техник, судя по всему, знал воинов Слова Блейка куда лучше. Железные голоса смолкли, и многометровые гиганты застыли, пока их пилоты обменивались мнениями. Наконец, «черный рыцарь» произнес:

\- Мы должны доложить об этом.

\- Да ладно вам! – крикнул Русинов, - Вы только что натолкнулись на склад Звездной Лиги, а теперь хотите сами отдать всю славу каким-то яйцеголовым, которые слетятся сюда, как пчелы на мед со всей Терры? Я – высококвалифицированный техник, мой товарищ – ученый! Дайте нам пару дней, и мы составим полноценный отчет, который вы сами передадите вверх по лестнице, минуя всех этих прожорливых дармоедов!

**12:40, 14 марта 3068, Терра, Брисбен, региональный информационно-аналитический отдел ****ROM Слова Блейка.**

Оператор 17-42 сидел на неудобном стуле, с трудом провожая глазами строчки отчетов, появляющиеся на экране. Большая часть поступавших от агентов сведений касалась уничтожения тех немногих сил комстаровской армии вторжения, которые каким-то чудом все-таки добрались до поверхности. Практически везде их жалкие попытки оказать сопротивление немедленно отреагировавшим войскам Ополчения Слова Блейка потерпели полное фиаско. Отчеты пестрели списками уничтоженной техники и живой силы. Слово Блейка праздновало победу над еретиками.

Вдруг одна из строчек привлекла внимание оператора, и он коснулся клавиатуры, выводя отчет на отдельный экран. Сообщение было не похоже ни на одно в этот день. Пожалуй, за всю свою карьеру ROM, столь долгую, что оператор 17-42 и сам почти забыл, как его на самом деле звали, он ни разу не встречал такого.

База Звездной Лиги. На Терре! Как такое возможно? Оператор 17-42 раз за разом пожирал взглядом скупые строки и никак не мог поверить. Прежде, чем передавать сообщение дальше с пометкой «принято в обработку», он вызвал на экран список всех известных объектов в Антарктике. Пробежав глазами короткий список, он убедился, что никаких записей по поводу сооружений Звездной Лиги в архиве не существовало. В конце концов, взгляд его уперся в надпись, горящую в углу экрана. «Доступ уровня C8».

«Там нет ничего? – думал он, - Или там нет ничего, о чем мне дозволено знать?» Несколько долгих секунд он жевал губу, обдумывая свои дальнейшие шаги. Известие об обнаружении нового хранилища Звездной Лиги могло стоить очень дорого, будучи переданным правильным людям в правильной последовательности. Но действовать через голову непосредственного начальника означало нажить себе опасного врага, а в ROM к этому относились весьма и весьма серьезно. Вздохнув, оператор 17-42 переместил отчет на свой личный планшет, удалив с компьютера. Если там ничего нет, отчет все равно отправится в корзину, но начальник отметит его преданность лично ему. Если же там что-то есть… Не стоило загадывать наперед, решил он и, заблокировав свой компьютер, вышел из крохотного кабинета.

**13:52, 14 марта 3068, Терра, Антарктида.**

Русинов и Миллер плечом к плечу ступили в бетонный коридору, начинавшийся у обломков изувеченного меха. С другой стороны поверженной машины они ничего не нашли и решили, что здесь был тупик, и что бы в нем ни находилось, сейчас оно покоилось под несколькими десятками тонн льда и металла.

В ровном свете фонарей бетонные стены тянулись вдаль, казалось, бесконечно. Совершенно одинаковые поверхности ровного серого цвета через равные промежутки перемежались поддерживающими свод арочными перекрытиями. По потолку змеились кабели и трубы неизвестного назначения. В терявшемся во мраке конце коридора угадывались ступени.

Обменявшись неуверенными взглядами, исследователи двинулись вперед, освещая фонарями пол – если коридор действительно приведет их на базу Звездной Лиги, ему было не меньше трех веков. Впрочем, постоянство температур способствовало хорошей сохранности строительных материалов: кое-где на стенах еще угадывались выцветшие очертания каких-то цифр и букв.

Водя по древним стенам лучом фонаря, Карл Миллер не мог отделаться от ощущения, что коридор напоминает ему старинный склеп, покой которого живым нарушать не следует. Были ли эта база законсервирована или, может быть, где-то среди бесконечных коридоров лежат выбеленные морозом кости её обитателей?

Словно вторя его мыслям, техник вдруг резко остановился и указал лучом фонаря на уже отчетливо различимые в конце коридора ступени.

\- Кровь.

Миллер осторожно двинулся вперед, ожидая увидеть давным-давно высохшее в пыль бурое пятно, но вместо этого обнаружил небольшую лужицу у самой нижней ступени. Капля упала в центр крошечной выемки, выбитой в бетоне за много десятков лет, подняв алую взвесь со дна. Это зрелище заставило гляциолога мигом забыть о гипотетически погибшем сотни лет назад персонале базы.

\- Откуда тут жидкая вода? – удивился он. В ответ техник молча указал ему изгиб трубы, но Карл лишь мотнул головой.

\- Алекс, мы же в Антарктиде, да еще в километре под поверхностью. Почему здесь вода не замерзает? Да и труба выглядит абсолютно целой. Не конденсат же это…

Поддавшись импульсу, ученый стянул толстую перчатку и поднес руку к трубе, чтобы проверить свою внезапно рожденную гипотезу. Уже на расстоянии сантиметра от трубы – долгое пребывание в краю вечных холодов научило его не прикасаться голыми руками к настывшему металлу – он почувствовал изменение температуры, и, осмелев окончательно, дотронулся до трубы.

\- Она теплая!

\- Технологии Звездной Лиги, - усмехнулся Русинов, - Стоит ли удивляться, что системы отопления, способные работать веками без вмешательства человека, у многих вызывают священный трепет?

\- Нужно узнать, что питает эту систему, - увлеченно воскликнул Карл, но его товарищ приложил палец к губам, и добавил, понизив голос:

\- Эта кровь здесь отнюдь не пятьсот лет. Пилот «ассасина» жив, и, похоже, ранен. Вряд ли он смог бы уйти далеко.

Уловив ход его мыслей, Миллер кивнул и начал осторожно подниматься по бетонным ступеням. Они миновали три пролета, внимательно вслушиваясь в безмолвие древнего строения, пока не увидели первое ответвление. Это была массивная железная дверь, потемневшая от времени. К удивлению и разочарованию Миллера, никаких высоких технологий при её постройке использовано не было – обычная металлическая дверь необычной формы: она была круглой, с большим запорным колесом посередине. Темная поверхность была покрыта выпуклыми бугорками заклепок.

\- Смотри, - произнес техник, лучом фонаря освещая обод колеса. В белом свете на гладком металле бурели следы крови.

Миллер взялся за колесо и попытался повернуть. Колесо не поддавалось. Тогда он потянул на себя, и огромная дверь внезапно легко начала открываться. Когда она открылась достаточно широко, стало ясно, почему – на громадных петлях еще виднелись следы застарелой смазки. На сером бетоне стены рядом белела надпись, нанесенная мелом: «Коридор 22, лестница, один этаж вниз - тупик. Назначение не установлено».

Что-то в этой формулировке насторожило гляциолога, но его товарищ уже двинулся дальше, водя лучом света по шероховатым стенам. Здесь было уже значительно теплее, и они смогли снять маски. Воздух в подземелье был сухим, но не затхлым – по всей видимости, работала не только система отопления, но и вентиляция тоже.

Через несколько метров коридор вывел их в большую комнату, разделенную на два уровня: на второй этаж вели две лестницы у стен, а уступ в середине был огорожен металлическими поручнями.

Поднявшись наверх по слишком узким для двоих лестницам, исследователи не сговариваясь, осветили лучами фонарей уступ, который невозможно было разглядеть снизу. Здесь стоял складной стол, а на нем, соединенный с уходящими к потолку проводами, покоился древний компьютерный терминал.

Совершенно вне себя от восторга первооткрывателя, Миллер подошел к устройству и коснулся клавиатуры. К изумлению полярников, древний компьютер ожил, словно его оставили здесь не несколько сотен лет назад. На тусклом экране отобразился список файлов, название которых состояло из одних только цифр. Миллер наугад открыл тот, что назывался 01182767. На экране появилось утомленное лицо человека в форменной одежде. Кожа его была бледна, волосы растрепаны, а глаза запали, но в них светилась удивительная твердость, словно отражавшаяся в блестящих восьмиконечных звездах в петлицах. Он заговорил, и голос давно умершего человека вновь наполнил звуками пустоту комнаты, как и несколько сот лет назад.

\- Произошедший переворот вынуждает на полностью свернуть исследовательскую деятельность на Объекте. Наша родина в опасности, и каждый из нас готов защищать свою свободу и идеалы Звездной Лиги до последней капли крови. Многие мои сотрудники уже покинули комплекс и присоединились к сопротивлению. Все они были тщательно проинструктированы на тот случай, если попадут в плен к республиканцам. Что бы ни случилось, Амарис не должен узнать об этом объекте. Мы успели вывезти многое еще до убийства Первого Лорда, но самое ценное вынуждены оставить здесь. Устройство J… Сейчас, когда все средства спасения Звездной Лиги находятся в руках военных, жизненно важно не допустить попадания устройства J в руки оккупантов – заложенные в нем идеи и принципы могут быть использованы против наших же войск с поистине катастрофическими последствиями. Мой долг, как военного, состоит в его уничтожении перед лицом столь страшной угрозы, но как ученый, я не могу этого допустить. К тому же, сам этот комплекс – поистине уникален. Его уничтожение стало бы актом чудовищного вандализма, поэтому я обезвредил заряды, заложенные моими людьми. Остались только те, что взрывами завалят вход и все следы нашей деятельности на поверхности. Я не знаю, уцелеет ли комплекс, но молю провидение, чтобы так и произошло. Когда война закончится, а я уверен, что она закончится низвержением узурпатора, я надеюсь вернуться сюда и продолжить работу. Но до тех пор никто не будет знать о том, что Объект и Устройство J ждут своего часа. Конец записи.

\- Mein Gott… - выдохнул Миллер, - Что бы они здесь ни делали, это, похоже, было важно.

\- Нужно переписать это видео себе и доставить на поверхность, - сказал Русинов, - Это совершенно невероятно и займет воинов достаточно надолго, чтобы мы смогли разобраться, что к чему.

\- Не так быстро, - заявил женский голос, и исследователи одновременно развернулись на звук. Лучи из фонарей высветили стоящую в одном из проходов девушку в синем комбинезоне Ополчения Слова Блейка, сжимавшую в руке пистолет. Яркий свет заставил её зажмуриться, и Русинов среагировал молниеносно: одним броском он миновал разделяющие их несколько метров и, поднырнув под руку девушки, выбил из неё пистолет. Локтем другой руки рослый полярник ударил её в солнечное сплетение с такой силой, что та отлетела к стене и, ударившись об неё, сползла на пол.

В тот же миг техник уже подхватил пистолет и направил его, поверх фонаря, на свою противницу. Девушка беспомощно хватала ртом воздух, нос её был сломан и покрыт спекшейся кровью. Увидев свое оружие направленным на себя, она вдруг разрыдалась, держась руками за грудь.

\- Да ты же ей нос сломал! – воскликнул подбежавший Миллер.

Весь боевой задор мигом покинул Александра.

\- Да я не это… - начал было он, опуская пистолет, но Миллер уже опустился перед девушкой-воином на колени и достал аптечку.

\- Эй, - окликнул девушку гляциолог, - Мы не хотим причинить тебе вреда. Ты, наверное, пилот «ассасина»?

Заплаканная девушка кивнула. Слезы все еще текли по её щекам прямо на форменный комбинезон.

\- Я… Я все слышала! – сказала она, - Они послали вас убить меня!

\- Кто? Что? – поразился Миллер, - Нет, конечно нет!

Достав из аптечки антисептик, он начал обрабатывать разбитый нос военной.

\- Не совсем так, - сказал вдруг пришедший в себя Русинов, и девушка перевела на него испуганный взгляд широко распахнутых карих глаз.

\- Все сходится, - продолжал техник, - Военные дали нам взрывчатку, чтобы мы уничтожили мех. Они думали, что пилот погиб в кабине. Но зачем?

\- Это все чертов идиот О'Нил! – вдруг разразилась бурным потоком слов девушка, - Этот кретин выстрелил в склон, и мой «ассасин» рухнул прямо в разлом! Они думали, что я погибла, но у самого дна я успела включить прыжковые ускорители и затормозить падение. Я ударилась головой и ненадолго отключилась, а когда пришла в себя, эти ублюдки уже обсуждали по радио, как изобразить мою гибель несчастным случаем. А потом Захария предложил найти геологов, которые смогут помочь им избавиться от улик! Я всегда знала, что он чокнутый сукин сын, но чтобы так…

\- Но почему они так поступили? – спросил пораженный гляциолог, но девушка не ответила.

\- И в чем заключалась наша роль? – невозмутимо спросил Русинов.

\- Они сказали, что если вы найдете меня живой и вытащите наверх, то они «позаботятся» обо мне. И о вас тоже.

Побледневшие исследователи переглянулись. Дела принимали скверный оборот. Похоже, те пятеро наверху были готовы на все, к тому же в руках каждого из них было по многотонной боевой машине.

\- И что теперь делать? – спросил потрясенный Миллер, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

\- Значит так, - веско произнес техник, - Пока им известно только то, что мы им сказали: что нашли базу Звездной Лиги, что мех полностью уничтожен, а от пилота не осталось даже следа.

\- Но почему вы им так сказали? – изумилась девушка.

\- Интуиция, - отмахнулся Русинов, - Никогда не раскрывай всех карт.

\- Теперь мы можем подтвердить, что это действительно база Звездной Лиги, - продолжил он, кивнув в сторону компьютера, - Значит, они нас ни в чем не заподозрят. Мы обещали составить отчет, и мы его составим. Затем они отправят его своему начальству, и сюда набежит целый полк исследователей, да и ROM вряд ли останется в стороне от такой находки – ты же слышал, что речь в записи шла о чем-то непомерно крутом даже для Звездной Лиги.

\- Им-то мы все и расскажем, - обрадовался Миллер, но тут же его радость сменилась озабоченностью, - А что делать с ней?

\- Меня Марселина зовут, - тихо сказала девушка, - И я замерзла вся.

\- Вот блин! – воскликнул пораженный Русинов. Оба полярника были в толстенных термоизолирующих парках, а пилот «ассасина» – лишь в тонком комбинезоне, а температура в подземном комплексе хоть и была выше нуля, но лишь ненамного.

Гляциолог уже потянулся к застежкам своей куртки, но техник остановил его.

\- Погоди. Нужно отнести запись наверх, а если на тебе не будет куртки, они могут заподозрить что-нибудь.

\- Ну так отнеси сам! – огрызнулся Миллер, только что закончивший хлопотать на разбитым носом Гарсии, явно покоробленный столь негалантным поступком товарища, сначала ударившего девушку, а затем отказывающего ей в тепле.

\- Послушай, - стиснув зубы, произнес Александр, - Здесь есть отопление, и работает оно явно не в полную силу. Могу спорить на что угодно, что я смогу раскочегарить его. А ты пока сходишь наверх и отнесешь запись. Смотри только не наговори там лишнего.

\- Ну хорошо, - сдался гляциолог, но через миг голос его обрел твердость, - Но тогда ты дай ей свою куртку!

\- Ну конечно ж дам, ешкин кот! – изумился Русинов, - Она же совсем окоченеет иначе.

Миллер кивнул и подошел к терминалу, чтобы скопировать данные себе. Техник же, продравшись через многочисленные застежки, стащил теплую куртку. Марселине она была велика настолько, что сидящая на полу девушка смогла завернуться в неё чуть ли не с ногами.

\- Так-то лучше, - хмыкнул оставшийся в одном свитере Русинов, извлекая из кармана теплых штанов плоскую фляжку. Он отвинтил крышку, отхлебнул чуть-чуть и вложил сосуд в затянутую в красную перчатку руку девушки.

\- Угощайся. Согревает, обезболивает. Не знаешь часом, где тут машинное отделение или центр управления? – спросил он. Гарсия помотала головой. Миллер закончил копирование и, махнув рукой на прощание, загрохотал ботинками по железной лестнице.

\- Ладно, разберемся, - буркнул себе под нос Русинов и двинулся с фонарем в один из коридоров.

\- Пресвятой Блейк! – только и смог вымолвить Клод Буше, когда видео, переданное полярником, потухло на его экране.

\- Похоже, на этот раз мы действительно наткнулись на что-то стоящее, - воодушевленно заметил Бакстер. Перед его взором уже проносились награды, повышения, лекции в военных училищах о преценторе Бакстере, чья головокружительная карьера началась с обнаружения забытой базы Звездной Лиги не где-нибудь, а на самой Терре.

\- А вы знаете, кто это на видео? – спросил вдруг аколит Вайдья.

\- И кто же? – поинтересовался О'Нил.

\- Это из древней истории, - ответил пилот «краба», - полковник Гюнтер Вейрштрасс, один из наиболее загадочных военных и научных умов той эпохи. Научное сообщество осмеяло его за склонность к мистицизму, но армия помнит его героическую гибель в первые дни амарисовского кризиса, когда он сгорел в кабине своего Ориона, унеся на тот свет добрый десяток республиканских захватчиков. Никто не знал, над чем он работал все годы, предшествующие бойне, но если он нашел здесь что-то столь важное…

\- Что же могло так впечатлить человека, познавшего все древние чудеса технологии Звездной Лиги? – поразился Буше.

\- Чтобы там ни было, - отрезал Бакстер, мы должны приложить все усилия, чтобы с благоговением и смирением передать все наши находки Слову Блейка в целости и сохранности. Я думаю, нам придется самим навестить эту базу.

\- Прикоснуться к древним реликвиям, - почти прошептал Буше.

Остальные молчали. Никому не хотелось покидать теплые кабины боевых машин, чтобы спуститься беззащитными в разверстую пасть километрового разлома.

\- Думаю, мы должны подождать более конкретных результатов, - высказал общую мысль О'Нил, - А если вдруг эти ученые захотят от нас что-то скрыть, мы возьмем это сами.

Шагнув в знакомый коридор, перекрытый массивной дверью, Миллер вдруг понял, что здесь все изменилось. Белый свет ламп, кое-как приделанных к древней проводке, лился с потолка, и, несмотря на то, что некоторые из них полопались от времени, впечатление того, что древняя база была покинута только вчера, только усилилось. В помещении, где они нашли компьютер, теперь было почти уютно – вымотанная Гарсия дремала на полу, завернувшись в теплую парку Русинова, рядом с ней на полу валялась опустевшая фляжка. Из глубин комплекса доносилось гудение загадочных машин. Карл покачал головой, но тут заметил в комнате новый предмет: на столике рядом с компьютером лежала погнутая металлическая рамка метр на полметра, с осколками стекла и выцветшей бумагой внутри. Приглядевшись, гляциолог узнал схему помещения. Судя по ней, комплекс напоминал в плане многоэтажную снежинку, с лучами, расходящимися от большого центра. В уголке торчала записка от Русинова: «Не могу перевести, даже прочитать эти закорючки».

Миллер взглянул на подписи на схеме на немецком, выполненные вычурными готическими буквами. Схема была озаглавлена словом Südensterne – Южная звезда. Он сходу узнал жилые помещения, кухни, столовые, караульные, машинные отделения, лаборатории, но вдруг наткнулся на необычное слово. Kühlkammer. Сперва он подумал, что это хранилище продуктов, но располагалась она совсем не в том крыле, где находились остальные помещения, связанные с приготовлением и приемом пищи, скучившиеся вокруг северного большого коридора. «Морозильная камера» же была расположена в лабораторном юго-западном крыле, тогда как комната, где он находился сейчас, была концом самого южного. Помимо центральной оси, подписанной Maschine J, туда можно было попасть по большому кольцевому коридору, соединявшему все «лучи» базы-снежинки на некотором удалении от центра.

Внезапная мысль посетила Миллера. Он вспомнил еще одно значение этого слова. Криокамера. Старинная технология сохранения живых людей при низких температурах. На лекциях по криологии рассказывали, что она была разработана около трехсот лет назад, но сейчас судьба вложила в его руки доказательства, а может быть даже прототипный образец технологии, который испытывался здесь столетия назад. А что могло лучше подходить для испытаний подобных приборов, чем подледная база в Антарктике! Но если сейчас Русинов пробуждал древние системы от многовекового сна, то что произойдет с криокамерами? Гляциолог не понаслышке знал о свойствах льдов и глубокой заморозки. Нужно было спешить. Сфотографировав карту, он ступил в ведущий к центру базы коридор.

Боковые ответвления проносились мимо него, на стенах мелькали трафаретные надписи, нанесенные краской на бетон, а он мчался к криокамере, на бегу сверяясь с картой на экране своего планшета и не переставая думать о судьбе людей, возможно запертых в стеклянных капсулах глубокой заморозки. Вдруг еще одна деталь привлекла его внимание: в углу наспех сфотографированной карты был изображен раскинувший крылья орел. Часть его уходила за край снимка, но все же было понятно, что это именно орел. «Если это база Звездной Лиги, почему на схеме эмблема дома Марика?» - подумал исследователь, но очередной поворот уже привел его к цели.

Комната оказалась огромным круглым залом, по стенам которого, плечом к плечу, словно лепестки огромной ромашки, стояли десятки металлических саркофагов, и эти лепестки уже кто-то основательно пообрывал: от большинства капсул остались только пустые ложементы, а немногие оставшиеся были или открыты и пусты, некоторые – разбиты и засыпаны битым стеклом. Там и тут на стенах белели меловые пометки: «Демонтировано и вывезено» с указанием даты.

Двигаясь по кругу, Миллер разглядывал внутренности капсул, невольно считая их. Дойдя до пятого десятка, он сбился: Под толстым стеклом очередного саркофага, освещенным тусклыми лампочками индикаторов, покоилось тело человека, будто бы погруженного туда еще вчера, настолько оно хорошо сохранилось. Он лежал в ледяном гробу с вытянутыми по бокам руками в каком-то облегающем комбинезоне, подчеркивающем идеальные формы. Табличка с именем на груди была покрыта инеем. Над его головой древнее механическое табло с цифрами на барабанах, показывало цифру 429. Гляциолог задумчиво глядел на заключенного в капсулу человека. Кем он был? Зачем оказался на этой промороженной базе несколько назад? Почему его капсулу не вывезли вместе с остальными во времена Звездной Лиги? Впрочем, он уже понял, где мог получить ответ на последний вопрос. Миллер развернулся и двинулся обратно туда, откуда началось из знакомство с полярной базой.

Когда он вернулся, Гарсия все еще спала, ежась во сне. Старясь не шуметь, гляциолог подошел к компьютеру и принялся просматривать файлы в поисках 12302766 – самой последней даты, обнаруженной им на стенах криокамеры. Вскоре нашелся и он. С экрана вновь смотрел усталый человек в мундире Звездной Лиги, но на этой записи он выглядел не таким вымотанным, да и снята она была в другом помещении. Приглядевшись, Миллер узнал зал криокамеры.

\- Ходят слухи о том, что в столице происходит что-то. Мы начали демонтаж криокапсул, чтобы перевезти их в Женевский институт. В любом случае, мы собирались это сделать. Самым сложным оказалось отключить их от системы питания, не нарушив целостности содержимого. Честно говоря, я не уверен на сто процентов, что нам это удалось, это выяснят только в Женеве, но мы приложили все усилия. И хотя после многих недель изучения принцип их работы все еще остается не до конца ясным, я полагаю…

Здесь запись обрывалась. Судя по всему, файл был поврежден. Гляциолог смотрел в заполнившие экран помехи, и не мог поверить.

\- Как им может быть непонятен принцип работы собственного оборудования? – спросил голос за его плечом.

Миллер вздрогнул и обернулся. Марселина, судя по всему, разбуженная звуками незнакомого голоса, стояла за его спиной, кутаясь в огромную теплую куртку. Воздух в помещении хоть и нагревался, но недостаточно быстро.

\- Теперь я даже не уверен, что это было их оборудование, - задумчиво произнес Карл.

Взяв со стола металлическую рамку, он показал пальцем на распростершего крылья орла.

\- Смотри, тут эмблема Лиги Свободных Миров. Возможно, это была их база, а ученые Звездной Лиги лишь вывозили оборудование.

\- Не очень-то похоже на марикского орла, - заметила Гарсия, - крылья не такие и вот эта штука внизу…

\- За триста лет много чего могло измениться, - парировал гляциолог, - Но в любом случае, криотехнологии – это совершенно потрясающе! Жаль только, что они успели почти все вывезти.

\- Не все, - ответил зашедший в комнату Русинов, - Только то, что было недостаточно крепко прикручено.

Рукава его свитера были закатаны по локоть, а в измазанных чем-то черным и маслянистым руках он держал столь же грязную тряпку.

\- Нашел что-нибудь? – спросил его Карл.

\- Дохрена всего, - ответил техник, - Технические помещения битком забиты каким-то старинным хламом, о принципах работы которого я даже отдаленно не догадываюсь. И все надписи как назло на немецком. Кстати, как успехи с переводом?

\- Да все более-менее понятно, - пожал плечами Миллер, - Представляешь, на карте обнаружилась криокамера! Интересно, какие они тут ставили эксперименты?

\- Не знаю насчет экспериментов, но энергоснабжение и жизнеобеспечение поставлены на совесть. Все системы питаются от геотермальных источников, отопление так вообще чуть ли не напрямую, потребовалось открыть лишь пару клапанов и вуа-ля. С электричеством сложнее, но некоторые генераторы, похоже, вполне работоспособны, а учитывая, что здесь все системы многократно дублируются, этого должно хватить на некоторое время.

\- Кстати, а что за Устройство J? – спросил Миллер, указывая на схему, - Не смотрел еще?

\- Я пока точно не уверен, - осторожно начал Русинов, - Но похоже, вся эта база – лишь стройплощадка для того, что находится в центре. Я нашел окно - там многоэтажный ангар и громадная шахта, повсюду стапели и леса, но хреновина посередине – совершенно непонятная. Дверь я тоже нашел, но не смог открыть – там на табличке целый роман, кто бы мог подумать – снова на немецком, так что я ждал тебя.

\- Ну пошли, посмотрим, - ответил гляциолог.

**18:12, 14 марта 3068 Терра, Брисбен, региональный информационно-аналитический отдел ****ROM Слова Блейка.**

Оператор 17-42 услышал осторожный стук в дверь. Это было необычно. Он нажал кнопку на пульте, и электронный замок открылся. Увидев протиснувшегося в дверь человека, оператор 17-42 вскочил со своего кресла, путаясь в полах балахона. Глава информационно-аналитического отдела сделал успокаивающий жест.

\- Сиди-сиди, Энтони. Энтони, да?

\- Да, сэр, - ответил оператор, с трудом вспомнив, что именно так звучало его имя. «Или Эндрю», - вдруг подумалось ему, но он сразу же отбросил эту мысль. Глава отдела не ходил просто так по кабинетам своих подчиненных.

\- По поводу той записи, что прислали из Антарктиды, - произнес пожилой мужчина с золотым медальоном на груди, по центру которого красовалась серебряная греческая Мю.

\- Моего допуска оказалось недостаточно, чтобы найти какую-то полезную информацию, - заметил Энтони.

\- Моего, по всей видимости, тоже, - тепло улыбнулся демипрецентор, - Или же, что более вероятно, такой информации не существует. Однако мне удалось раскопать некоторую информацию об этом докторе Вейрштрассе. Не в секретных данных, конечно, это все слишком древняя история, чтобы быть кому-то полезной, однако мои связи позволяют мне находить несколько более полные сведения.

С этими словами демипрецентор вытащил из рукава сложенный лист бумаги, и у оператора 17-42 глаза на лоб вылезли: что-то настолько секретное, что нельзя было доверить даже личному планшету! Заметив его удивление, демипрецентор снова улыбнулся.

\- Поэтому я пришел сюда. О жучках в кабинетах сотрудников я по долгу службы знаю больше, чем о жучках в своем.

Он передал бумагу своему подчиненному, и тот жадно впился глазами в убористые строки.

\- Специальность – археология и история культуры? – поразился Эндрю, поднимая глаза от документа.

\- Это-то и удивительно! – воодушевленно произнес демипрецентор. Несмотря на упоминания о технологиях, доктор, или полковник Вейрштрасс не был специалистом в этом вопросе. Многие годы жизни он посвятил изучению древних цивилизаций, и единственная приходящая мне на ум причина такому человеку быть во главе некоего проекта – это непосредственная связь с чем-то даже более древним, чем Звездная Лига.

\- Но почему военный? – вслух рассуждал Энтони, - Неужели во время амарисовского кризиса не нашлось гражданского специалиста такого профиля? Если только…

\- Вот именно, - подтвердил демипрецентор невысказанную идею своего сотрудника.

\- Тут дело пахнет уже не только Мю, - сказал наконец глава информационно-аналитического отдела, - Тут уже вовсю разит ROM'ом, пардон за каламбур.

\- Так может быть стоит… - начал было оператор, но демипрецентор оборвал его одним сердитым взглядом. И куда только подевалась его приветливая улыбка.

\- Еще рано. Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то присвоил всю нашу славу? Необходимо собрать как можно больше информации и передать наверх уже готовые выводы. Разве не этим мы тут занимаемся – информацией и аналитикой. Оставим им только грязную работу – прийти и взять. Я временно повышаю твой допуск к историческому разделу базы данных. Пока что, чем меньше человек об это знает, тем больше у нас времени нарыть что-нибудь стоящее. Работай, Энтони – если это не хороший шанс продвинуться по службе, то я не знаю, что тогда.

**20:10, 14 марта 3068 Терра, Антарктида, база Южная Звезда.**

Карл Миллер водил пальцем по выпуклым готическим буквам, выдавленных в металлическом листе, закрепленном около еще одной массивной сейфовой двери со множеством рычагов.

\- Ну и ну, - сказал он наконец, - Радиационная и химическая опасность. Поэтому столько предосторожностей.

Русинов и Гарсия вздрогнули, но техник тут же полез за детектором радиационного фона.

\- Немного фонит, но ничего страшного. Пока не откроем дверь, не узнаем, что внутри.

\- Может не стоит, Алекс? – спросил товарища гляциолог, а девушка-пилот лить поежилась.

\- Любопытство сгубило кошку, - хмуро отозвался Русинов, - Открывай давай, за столько лет фон наверняка пришел в норму.

Миллер еще раз пробежал глазами строки на металлической пластине, содержащей инструкции по открыванию двери, и его взгляд задержался на венчавшем текст орле с распростертыми крыльями.

\- Кстати, Алекс, никогда не видел такой эмблемы? – сказал он между делом, возясь с рычагами и запорами, - Похоже на герб Мариков, но какой-то странный.

\- Выглядит смутно знакомым, - подтвердил техник, вглядываясь в знак на пластике, - Что-то я такое вроде бы припоминаю из древней истории.

\- Древней истории? – удивился Миллер.

\- Я же говорила, - вставила Гарсия, - Никакая это не эмблема ЛСМ.

\- Может ли это означать, что этот комплекс на самом деле даже древнее, чем мы думали? – спросил гляциолог, заставив товарища на миг задуматься.

\- Знаешь, а все сходится, - произнес он задумчиво, - Все эти древние механизмы, плохо экранированная радиация, исследователи Звездной Лиги, вывозящие оборудование… Может быть, они лишь нашли что-то, что было тут до них?

Тяжелая дверь со скрипом отворилась, и все трое, не сговариваясь, взглянули на детектор радиации. Фон чуть усилился, но все-таки был далек от опасного уровня.

\- Как думаете, что там? – спросила Гарсия, вглядываясь в темноту за дверью.

\- Может быть какой-нибудь старинный реактор, или одна из тех ракет с ядерными боеголовками, - предположил Миллер.

\- Ну так пойдем посмотрим, - нетерпеливо перебил Русинов.

За дверью оказалась широкая металлическая галерея, обегающая громадную – больше шестидесяти метров в диаметре – шахту по периметру на высоте около десяти метров от дна. Слабые лампы, мутное алое зарево которых не освещало ничего, кроме плафонов, не позволяли разглядеть конструкцию по центру. Русинов прошел по галерее чуть вперед, осторожно наступая на древние металлические листы пола, и обнаружил пульт управления с несколькими рубильниками. Чуть подумал, он повернул тот, что был подписан словом Leuchte, и яркий свет поочередно загорающихся прожекторов, льющийся откуда-то снизу сквозь металлическую сетку пола, осветил Устройство J.

\- Dios mio! – только и смогла выдавить из себя аколит Слова Блейка. Мужчины же не смогли сказать ничего. Несмотря на то, что они смотрели на Устройство J с расстояния в несколько десятков метров, и находились всего на несколько метров ниже его самой высокой части, оно потрясало воображение.

Колоссальный корпус возвышался над землей, наполовину скрытый стапелями и лесами. Толстые многослойные пластины сложной формы покрывали его, словно чешуя старинной кольчуги. Огромные сдвоенные трубы по обе стороны смотрели в пол, не позволяя оценить калибр орудий. Верхний их конец скрывался в чем-то напоминающем громадные орудийные башни, смонтированные вертикально. Над головами исследователей возвышалась фасетчатая кабина, остекленная толстыми листами бронестекла.

\- Что это, во имя всех святых такое?! – выдохнул Миллер, вновь обретя дар речи.

\- Разве ты не видишь? – удивилась Марселина, - Это же мех!

\- Быть того не может! – поразился Русинов, - Сколько же в нем тонн? Он же как минимум вдвое больше даже Атласа! Могу поспорить, такая хреновина ни за что не сдвинется с места!

\- Может быть, это какая-то стационарная турель? – неуверенно предположила Марселина, - Вы только взгляните на его ноги!

\- Да уж, на таких ногах далеко не уйдешь, - отметил Миллер факт, очевидный даже для столько далекого от военной техники человека.

\- Вот было бы здорово посмотреть, что там в кабине, - сказала вдруг Гарсия.

\- Рычаги и кнопки, - хмыкнул Русинов.

\- Впрочем, это несложно проверить, - добавил он кивнув в сторону, где от круговой галереи отходил помост, ведущий куда-то к спине колосса.

Миллер взглянул на часы и покачал головой.

\- Время позднее. Нужно возвращаться на поверхность. Если мы не предоставим никаких новых сведений, военные могут начать беспокоится.

\- Есть такое, - согласился техник, - Давай наделаем фотографий этой хреновины?

\- Как бы им не захотелось самим зайти посмотреть, - обеспокоенно сказала Гарсия.

\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - заверил её Русинов.

\- Боже, неужели оно настолько огромное? – спросил Бакстер, разглядывая на экране фотографии старинной машины: на снимке техник стоял рядом с одним из громадных орудий.

\- Просто громадина! – сказал в интерком Русинов.

\- Во имя Блейка мы должны увидеть это своими глазами! – возопил Буше. Остальные молчали, пораженные металлической громадиной, укрытой под километровым слоем льда.

\- Я тоже считаю, что стоит спуститься, - сказал наконец О'Нил, - Как военные, мы сможем дать объективную оценку этой находке.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Вайдья, хотя этого и не мог никто видеть, - Нужно все осмотреть.

Полярники встревожено переглянулись.

\- У нас есть идея получше, - неожиданно прозвучал в интеркоме голос Русинова, - Мы пока не уверены, насколько глубока шахта, но думаем, что в любом случае она должна была когда-то достигать поверхности. При помощи схемы комплекса мы сможем примерно установить, где нужно искать.

\- И что дальше? – спросил пока что не понявший замысел Бакстер.

\- При помощи лазеров ваших мехов можно плавить лед, как уже было доказано. А значит, вы сможете освободить ото льда выход шахты, а мы тем временем найдем способ открыть её и поднять машину на поверхность. Мне кажется, я видел на дне какое-то подъемное устройство.

\- Но кто будет управлять мехом? – засомневался Вайдья.

\- Да никто, - пожал плечами Русинов, - Мы лишь подготовим его. Я же техник, это моя работа. А когда он будет наверху, мы пустим вас за рычаги.

\- Звучит неплохо, - заявил Буше, - Кесарю – кесарево.

\- Отметьте на карте место, где нужно растопить лед, - нетерпеливо сказал О'Нил, - И через час мы докопаемся хоть до центра земли.

\- К утру управимся! – козырнул Русинов и начал наносить на карту в своем планшете ориентиры.

Люлька с полярниками снова скрылась в титаническом разломе, и воины начали обсуждать, как лучше начать растапливать лед, чтобы случайно не повредить древнее сооружение. Лишь Захария по своему обыкновению молчал. Звук его скрипучего голоса был столь необычен, что когда пилот «цикады» вдруг заговорил, все остальные смолкли.

\- Он сказал «При помощи лазеров можно плавить лед, как уже было доказано». Кем доказано?

\- Да мало ли кем, - отмахнулся О'Нил.

\- А не имел ли он в виду вчерашний случайный твой выстрел? – задумчиво промолвил Вайдья.

В эфире повисла гнетущая тишина.

\- Никто из нас об этом не упоминал, - уверенно заявил Бакстер.

\- Единственным человеком, который мог об этом знать, была Гарсия, - подсказал Буше.

\- Значит, полярники нашли её живой, - равнодушно заметил Захария.

О'Нила прошиб холодный пот. Над всем, что он себе уже напридумывал, вдруг нависла зловещая тень военного трибунала. Рука его меха поднялась, нацеливая большой лазер на лебедку, неспешно опускающую люльку в глубины разлома. В это раз Бакстер оказался расторопнее. Его «черный рыцарь» схватил руку «чемпиона» Эрика и поднял вверх. Голубой луч пронзил небеса.

\- Да ты совсем рехнулся что ли! – заорал командир подразделения в микрофон! – Если ты сейчас еще раз обрушишь стены разлома, мы уже никогда не доберемся до входа на эту базу!

\- Пусть выгонят меха, - сказал Буше, - А когда он будет у нас, скинем то, что от них останется к «ассасину» вместе с Гарсией, завалим льдом, и дело с концом.

**22:49, 14 марта 3068 Терра, Брисбен, региональный информационно-аналитический отдел ****ROM Слова Блейка.**

Оператор 17-42 стоял на пороге кабинета своего начальника. Он так редко покидал свою каморку, что не сразу нашел дорогу. В руках он держал пачку исписанных листов, и секретарша демипрецентора удивленно покосилась на него. Его смена давно закончилась, но он продолжал копаться в базах данных, по крупицам собирая немногочисленные сведения об изысканиях полковника Вейрштрасса.

Наконец, дверь открылась, пропуская оператора 17-42 в просторный кабинет демипрецентора. Здесь даже было окно, через которое проникали багряные лучи заходящего солнца, в которых обстановка офиса отбрасывала глубокие черные тени. Пожилой начальник брисбенского информационно-аналитического отдела сидел в кресле, сцепив руки на столе.

\- Что удалось выяснить нового? – нетерпеливо, но как-то настороженно и нервно спросил он своего подчиненного.

\- Не так уж много, - грустно сказал Энтони, потрясая пачкой бумаги, - Но, впрочем, есть кое-что интересное. Судя по тем зацепкам, что удалось найти, основным интересом полковника Вейрштрасса была военная история середины двадцатого столетия. На его счету несколько серьезных работ, касающихся периода изобретения ядерного оружия, так что, надо думать, антарктические исследования тоже каким-то образом связаны с этим. В последнем докладе нашего агента упомянуты остаточные следы радиации, а значит та машина, Устройство J, как называет его полковник в своем дневнике, скорее всего питается от древнего ядерного реактора.

\- Как такое возможно? – поинтересовался демипрецентор, - Ему же больше тысячи лет.

\- Я не специалист в это области, - пожал плечами оператор 17-42, но в своих работах Вейрштрасс пишет, что для первых прототипных реакторов использовалось огромное разнообразие топливных блоков, основанных на разных изотопах разных веществ, так что чисто теоретически, при должной изоляции, некоторые их типы вполне могут сохранять активность многие века.

\- Так же полковник пишет о том, что древние могли обладать некоторыми технологиями, значительно опередившими время, - произнес демипрецентор, постучав ногтем по стеклу рабочего стола, под которым скрывались экраны компьютеров, - Которые могли оказаться на обочине истории из-за, скажем так, геополитических обстоятельств.

Энтони понял, что его начальник также весьма основательно изучал доступные материалы, и этот факт зародил в нем смутное беспокойство. И когда начальник информационно-аналитического отдела задал следующий вопрос, оператор 17-42 понял, что стоит на краю охотничьей ямы-ловушки.

\- Как вы считаете, не натолкнулся ли полковник в Антарктиде на нечто, значительно опередившее не только уровень двадцатого века, но и уровень современных ему технологий Звездной Лиги? – вкрадчиво спросил демипрецентор.

Спина оператора 17-42 похолодела, и крупная капля ледяной влаги пробежала по позвоночнику, окончив свой путь где-то между сжавшихся ягодиц. С каких это пор начальник отдела интересуется мнением рядового сотрудника, даже не специалиста, по таким вопросам, имея в своем распоряжении как минимум равный объем информации? Дно разверзшейся перед ним ямы вдруг отодвинулось на несколько метров вниз, и свет, отразившийся от мутной воды на дне, заиграл на остриях торчащих внизу шипов. Любой неверный шаг грозил стать последним.

\- Лично я считаю, - начал Энтони, тщательно выбирая слова, но все же стараясь придать своему ответу некоторую беззаботность, - Что такое совершенно невероятно, и великий Блейк, в своем безграничном стремлении к сохранению и приумножению знаний, безусловно не мог бы…

\- Я понял вашу точку зрения, - оборвал демипрецентор его натужные попытки изобразить глубокую веру, но, смягчившись, добавил, - К слову, я и сам пришел к аналогичным выводам, так что полностью поддерживаю её. Но мы с вами, Энтони, люди умные, и, по долгу службы искушенные в подобных делах, тогда как некоторые неокрепшие умы, получив доступ к подобной информации, могли бы сделать неверные и даже, можно сказать, опасные выводы, поэтому вы понимаете, что все эти изыскания не должны покинуть стены этого кабинета. Засим, я официально закрываю это дело. Можете вернуться к службе.

С трудом подавив желание вскочить со стула и выбежать из кабинета с радостным улюлюканьем, словно первобытный человек, избежавший когтей древнего хищника, оператор 17-42 поднялся, оправляя полы балахона.

\- Спасибо, демипрецентор, моя смена, правда, давно закончилась…

\- Конечно-конечно, - ласково заверил его начальник отдела, - Езжайте домой, отдохните, жду вас на следующем дежурстве, как обычно.

Энтони уже было развернулся, чтобы выйти, все еще теребя в руках исписанные листы бумаги, как тот же ласковый голос добавил:

\- А ваши записи, адепт, я попрошу оставить.

Когда дверь за оператором 17-42 закрылась, демипрецентор развернулся в кресле, стараясь унять дрожь в руках.

\- Я справился? – чуть заискивающе спросил он, обращаясь к дальнему углу кабинета, тонущему во мраке.

\- Вы все еще живы, - равнодушно ответил ему голос, словно записанный на пленку и воспроизведенный с искажениями. Закатное солнце зловещим алым бликом отразилось на двух линзах, когда его гость поднялся во весь рост.

\- Теперь это дело переходит под исключительный контроль моего ведомства, - заявил синтезированный голос, когда окутанная алым шелком балахона фигура грациозно проплыла по кабинету к столу. Затянутая в перчатку рука, слишком угловатая, чтобы сойти за настоящую при ближайшем рассмотрении, сгребла со стола обмякшего в своем кресле демипрецентора бумаги, скрывшиеся в складках одежды.

\- Для вашей же собственной безопасности, как и безопасности ваших сотрудников, настоятельно рекомендую вам забыть о том, что здесь произошло, - добавил таинственный гость уже с порога. Дальнейшие указания получите обычным путем.

\- Всегда рад помочь, - пролепетал демипрецентор в закрывающуюся дверь.

**23:10, 14 марта 3068 Терра, Антарктида, база Южная Звезда.**

\- Что ты им наплел! – взорвался Миллер, когда подъемник опустил их на глубину, где даже чувствительные сенсоры мехов были уже бессильны, - Этот кусок старинного хлама небось давно уже к месту прирос, не говоря уже о подъемниках, если они вообще были!

\- Уймись, - рассудительно ответил Русинов, - Наша задача – тянуть время. Кто-нибудь из этих идиотов наверняка не удержался от того, чтобы накатать какой-нибудь отчет, не своему начальству, так в ROM или еще куда. Чем дольше мы тут сидим, тем больше вероятность, что приедет большая шишка и всех построит.

Через час они снова шагнули на круговую галерею колоссальной шахты, сразу же обратив внимание на перемену: теперь из фасетчатой кабине громадной машины пробивался красноватый свет. Другие огни подсвечивали еще одну рубку где-то в районе центра машины. Крохотная темная фигурка склонилась над приборами.

\- Чем это там Гарсия занимается? – удивился гляциолог.

\- Она же из истинно верующих, - пожал плечами Русинов, - Их хлебом не корми, дай пощупать какую-нибудь новую технику.

Пройдя по галерее, они перешли по пандусу к распахнутой бронедвери на спине титана. Вычурная надпись, сделанная теми же готическими буквами и увенчанная тем же раскинувшим крылья орлом, что и перед входом в шахту, гласила: «Jötunn».

\- Операция «Ё», - хмыкнул Русинов, забираясь в люк, - Чтобы никто не догадался.

Проем вел в тесный проход, по стенам которого бугрились трубы и провода, переплетающиеся, словно корни деревьев в барсучьей норе. Тут и там торчали круглые циферблаты и панели, со стрелками, замершими около нулей. Проход миновал вертикальный лаз с металлической лесенкой вверх и вниз, и привел исследователей в кабину, откуда доносились шорохи и гулкие шаги по металлическому полу.

Аколит Гарсия сидела в жестком неудобном кресле посреди тесной рубки, ставшей еще теснее, когда туда набились двое полярников в громоздкой теплой одежде.

\- Кажется, я нашла органы управления движением, - сказала девушка, не отрывая взгляда от приборов, - Но ничего похожего на прицельные механизмы или управление силовой установкой. Все обесточено.

\- Наверху есть еще одна кабина, - сказал Русинов, - Возможно, боевые системы вынесены туда.

\- Там есть еще проход вниз, куда он ведет? – спросил гляциолог.

\- Там внизу какие-то приборы, в которых я не сумела работаться, - ответила Гарсия, вставая - Может, вам больше повезет.

\- Значит так, - решил техник, - Я пойду вниз, посмотрю, что там за дела, а вы двое идите ищите пульт управления подъемником, он должен быть где-то в помещениях, прилегающих к шахте. Учитывая местные надписи, Карл быстрее разберется.

\- Я лучше пойду наверх, - возразила Гарсия, - погляжу, что там интересного.

Покинув шахту, Миллер сверился с снимком плана, сделанного им несколько часов назад, вглядываясь в мелкие буквы. Самым близком к предмету его поисков была «комната управления», прилепившаяся к шахте двумя этажами выше. Отыскав лестницу, он двинулся наверх. Переплетающиеся коридоры привели его в вытянутое помещение с одним громадным пультом и несколькими креслами перед ним. Длинная стена была закрыта плотными металлическими шторками. Осмотрев бледно мерцающие кнопки на панели, Миллер увидел тумблер с надписью «заслонки», и перевел его в положение «вверх». Тяжелые металлические шторы перед ним начали со скрипом и лязгом подниматься, открывая вид на шахту с Устройством J.

Прислонившись к стеклу, исследователь оглядел верх шахты, теряющийся во мраке. Заметив на изогнутой цилиндрической стене ряд стеклянных плафонов, он зашарил по пульту, ища кнопку включения. Вскоре среди десятков различных тумблеров он обнаружил группу из четырех, по числу рядов светильников в шахте, сведенных в одну панель, озаглавленных «подъемные огни», и включил их, один за одним.

С треском старинные лампы ожили, заливая шахту мутным светом. Снова прижавшись к стеклу, он глянул вверх. Многие светильники не горели, но оставшихся хватало, чтобы разглядеть потолок, выглядевший отсюда не больше игольного ушка. Приложив к стеклу бинокль, он смог разобрать сомкнутые лепестки массивной диафрагмы.

Продолжив поиски, он вскоре обнаружил накрытый прозрачной крышкой большой блок переключателей. Надпись на крышке гласила: «Внимание! Строго придерживайтесь процедуры запуска подъемника, описанной в Красном техническом регламенте». Оглядев комнату, Миллер заметил прилепившуюся к стене полку с несколькими толстыми папками, покрытыми ровным серым слоем. Сдув пыль, он обнаружил, что выцветшие корешки папок имели разные цвета. Осторожно приподняв стопу, он выудил самую нижнюю, красную, раскрыл украшенную орлом обложку и, бережно перебирая крошащиеся ветхие листы, погрузился в чтение.

К тому моменту, как металлический лязг, донесшийся из шахты, оторвал его от чтения, он полностью потерял счет времени. Оторвав взгляд от папки, он посмотрел в шахту через огромное окно: ему показалось, что громадная машина изменила позу. Приглядевшись, он понял, что так и было. Запорные механизмы, удерживавшие железного монстра в вертикальном положении, теперь были отомкнуты, и Ётун стоял без поддержки опор. Руки-орудия все еще смотрели в пол, но плечи как будто расправились, словно гигант выпрямил колоссальную спину, пробудившись от многовекового сна.

Вздохнув, Миллер закрыл папку. Текст пестрил техническими терминами и непотными сокращениями, но даже без того смысл древних инструкций оставался для него чрезвычайно туманным. Поняв, что самому ему не справиться, он взял папку и вышел из комнаты управления, направившись вниз по лестнице назад к ожившей машине.

Снова пройдя через входной люк на теперь уже напрягшейся спине стального гиганта, он добрался до уходящих вверх и вниз ступеней и, после небольшого раздумья, начал спускаться. Машина больше не казалась безжизненной. Толстые провода чуть слышно жужжали, в трубах гудели потоки неизвестной жидкости, а стрелки разбросанных повсюду датчиков прыгали туда-сюда.

Через несколько метров лестница окончилась в столь же тесном, что и рубка помещении. Прикинув, гляциолог решил, что лестничная шахта располагалась там, где у человека был бы позвоночник, и облюбованная Русиновым комната находилась в районе таза.

\- Ну как, нашел подъемник? - спросил его вместо приветствия техник.

\- Да, - ответил Миллер, - Но разобраться в этом манускрипте не сумел.

\- Дай я сам посмотрю.

\- Немецкий, - охладил его пыл гляциолог, помахав папкой в воздухе, - Да еще и весьма старинный.

\- Дьявол, - ответил Русинов, - А мне еще нужно следить за реактором, здесь, если вы не хотите, чтобы он пошел вразнос, тут никакой автоматики нету, все приходится делать вручную

\- Реактор? – обомлел ученый, - Ты умудрился запустить ядерную установку более чем тысячелетней давности?!

\- Тысячелетней? – пораженно уставился на него техник.

\- Там на руководстве к подъемнику была дата издания, - сказал Миллер. 1945 год.

\- Ах ты ж… - ошалело произнес Русинов, продолжив фразу каким-то совершенным непереводимым русским выражением, как-то связанным, насколько Карл мог судить, с чьей-то матерью, - Теперь-то я вспомнил, где видел этого орла, и тот символ, который он держит в лапах…

\- Вот вы где, парни, - произнесла Гарсия, повиснув на перекладинах лестницы: в крошечной нижней кабине и двоим-то было тесно, а третьему так и вовсе некуда было ступить.

\- Я и правда нашла управление оружием в верхней рубке, - сказала она, - Но там все такое примитивное, что мои навыки стрельбы, боюсь, совершенно ничем не помогут.

\- Ты собралась стрелять? – спросил Миллер, - Да в этих снарядах наверняка весь порох слежался за столько веков.

\- Если тут вообще есть боекомплект, - добавил техник.

\- Есть, есть, - ответила Марселина, - Там внизу на полу шахты есть несколько штабелей снарядов, под целый арсенал: четыре, как там написано, Hauptkaliber, похоже, эти здоровенные дурынды в руках, еще четыре вспомогательных орудия поменьше и целый ворох машингевер-чего-то там.

\- Серьезная батарея, - кивнул Русинов, - Даже если не выстрелит, выглядеть должно пугающе. Сможешь, если что, направить на кого-нибудь?

\- Думаю, да – ответила Гарсия, - Но если мы собираемся сдвинуть эту хреновину с места, мне придется быть в водительской кабине в середине. Я тут – единственный пилот меха, и никто из вас, боюсь, с управлением не управится.

\- Основная проблема сейчас заключается в том, что никто из нас понятия не имеет, как запустить этот чертов подъемник, - прервал её Русинов.

Сумасшедшая мысль вдруг мелькнула в голове гляциолога.

\- Кое-кто, может, и знает. В криокамере еще осталась одна работающая капсула.

\- И что? – скептически изрек техник, - Оживим лежащего тысячу лет в заморозке? Да от него же небось только лед в форме человека и остался.

\- Не обязательно, - возразил Миллер, - Если системы базы питались от геотермальных источников, как ты говоришь, то перебоев с энергоснабжением не было. А сами капсулы и рассчитаны на длительные периоды работы.

\- Ну, - неуверенно ответил Русинов, - Пойдем посмотрим на этот твой тысячелетний овощ глубокой заморозки.

В криокамере их ждал сюрприз – примеченная Миллером капсула стояла открытой, мягкий свет индикаторов освещал поднимающийся к потолку парок. На механическом табло в изголовье капсулы замерли нули.

\- Ну и где твой отмороженный? – спросил техник, не сразу обративший внимание на выражение лица Миллера, но проследив его взгляд, упирающийся в пустую капсулу, все понял.

Цепочка бледнеющих влажных отпечатков на бетонном полу обегала комнату по периметру и исчезала в дальнем коридоре, и исследователи молча двинулись по следу. Коридор привел их в небольшую комнату, сплошь заваленную каким-то непонятным хламом: на стенах виднелись остатки драпировок, всюду виднелась покрытая патиной бронза и потускневшая позолота. Перед единственной установленной в комнате криокапсулой с разбитой стеклянной крышкой, неподвижно стоял высокий темноволосый мужчина в снежно-белом комбинезоне, разглядывавший написанные над камерой мелом слова: «Останки вывезены 05102767». Услышав за своей спиной шаги, он медленно развернулся. Его лицо было печально. Тысячелетний человек внимательно осмотрел Русинова, затем перевел взгляд на Миллера и, после долгого изучения, спросил что-то по-немецки.

Подняв руки, показывая, что безоружен, Миллер начал говорить, тщательно подбирая слова. Говорил он долго, но воодушевленно, и постепенно выражение лица человека в белом комбинезоне начало меняться со скорбного на ошеломленное. Он жестом указал на разбитый саркофаг, надпись над ним, и задал ряд быстрых вопросов, на которое Миллер то отвечал односложно, то просто кивал.

Во время этого разговора техник разглядывал пришельца из прошлого. Он был великолепно сложен и, судя, по всему, совершенно не пострадал от криосна. Его белый облегающий комбинезон был лишен каких бы то ни было знаков различия, кроме небольшой нашивки с фамилией на груди: Stein.

\- Карл, - сказал наконец техник, устав слушать разговор на непонятном языке, - Что там на счет подъемника-то?

Услышав звуки чужого языка, Штайн нахмурился и что-то отрывисто спросил у гляциолога. Миллер коротко ответил и, пожав плечами, добавил еще что-то.

\- О чем речь? – спросил Русинов.

\- Он спрашивает, кончилась ли война.

\- Блин, тысяча лет прошла, сколько их успело начаться и кончиться.

\- Я примерно так и сказал. И еще добавил, что либо он поможет нам защитить комплекс, либо нас всех убьют.

\- Сурово, но правда, - согласился Русинов, и услышав знакомое слово в очередном вопросе тысячелетнего человека, добавил, - И что он?

\- Спрашивает, цел ли «ётун». Он один из пилотов-испытателей.

Осмотрев древнюю машину с обегающей шахту галереи, Штайн уверенно двинулся внутрь, раздавая указания, которые Карл едва успевал переводить, а Русинов – записывать. Внутри машины он сразу же спустился вниз и, оглядев пульт управления реактором, удовлетворенно кивнув. Следующим пунктом маршрута была кабина пилота, где пришелец из прошлого, оттеснив от рычагов пораженную появлением нового члена экипажа Гарсию, быстро прошелся по некоторым переключателям и кнопкам и, снова кивнув, направился к верхней кабине.

Там он колдовал над пультом дольше всего: в результате его манипуляций огромные стволы пушек поднимались и опускались, двигались из стороны в сторону, но в итоге замерли в горизонтальном положении. Затем Штайн отпер какой-то незаметный люк и выскользнул наружу. Заметив нерешительность полярников, он свесился из люка и жестом поманил их за собой.

Круглый проем привел их на плечо гиганта. Впереди вздымалась орудийная башня-плечо с еще одним люком, попасть в который можно было только тогда, когда руки-пушки были подняты. Подергав ручки, он взглянул на наблюдавших за его манипуляциями полярников.

\- Ну-ка, отойди, - отодвинул его от панели Русинов, доставая гайковерт. Через несколько секунд, автоматически настроившись на размер головки, машинка уже уверенно выкручивала тысячелетней давности болты. Штайн смотрел на инструмент с уважением.

Сняв крышку, древний человек сначала засунул туда голову, а потом залез в люк целиком. Русинов автоматически вложил ему в руку фонарь.

\- Капут, - послышалось из люка. Теперь настала очередь Миллера засунуть голову в отверстие.

\- Говорит, сломался механизм подачи патронов.

\- Дай я сам посмотрю, - не выдержал техник и полез в люк.

Несколько минут внутри раздавались приглушенные слова, но затем оба вылезли на броню. Белоснежный комбинезон Штайна покрылся пылью и пятнами, но он, похоже, не придал этому значения, сразу же направившись ко второй руке, где все повторилось снова.

\- Похоже, мы сможем выстрелить только раз, - подытожил Русинов, вылезая из второго люка.

\- Лучше бы вообще не стрелять, - с сомнением произнес Миллер, - Из этих старинных пушек мы броню все равно не пробьем.

\- Как знать, - покачал головой техник, - Но пусть будут заряженными – не повредит.

Еще полчаса им понадобилось, чтобы из лесов и троса соорудить простейшую лебедку, при помощи которой тщательно отобранные Штайном снаряды, слишком тяжелые, чтобы тащить их на себе, были подняты к плечам машины и заряжены. После этого Русинов привернул крышки люков на место. К подъему наверх все было готово. Штайн пояснил, что запустит подъемник из комнаты управления, и, пройдя по галерее, скрылся за створкой люка. Миллер наблюдал за ним из кабины «ётуна».

\- Как думаешь, он вернется? – спросил Русинов металлическим голосом, донесшимся из торчащего рядом с креслом пилота рожка.

\- А зачем ему тут оставаться? – ответил гляциолог, - Всех его сослуживцев, которые дожили до времен Звездной Лиги, увезли триста лет назад и кто знает, что с ними случилось во времена амарисовского кризиса. Государства, которому он служил, уже тысячу лет как не существует, во всей Внутренней Сфере нет никого, кого он бы знал, или кто знал его. Чтобы ты сделал на его месте?

\- Ну не знаю, - задумчиво сказал техник, но в этот миг земля под ногами гигантской машины содрогнулась, наполненная гулом работающих колоссальных машин. Старинные механизмы работали! После тысячи лет простоя, пока человечество расселялось по звездам и вело кровопролитные войны в далеких мирах, древний комплекс в молчании ожидал своего часа под километровым слоем льда прямо здесь, на Терре, колыбели человечества.

Пол шахты пришел в движение. Детище древней империи, некогда устрашившей весь мир, поднималось на поверхность из глубин забвения. Миллер взглянул через стекло кабины на комнату управления, но белой фигурки, только что колдовавшей над пультами, там уже не было.

Когда Штайн вбежал на опоясывающую шахту галерею, дверь уже поднялась над пандусом на добрый метр. Бегом преодолев последние отделяющие его от люка машины метры, он разогнался по пандусу и сумел запрыгнуть внутрь.

\- Еле успел, - сказал он, появившись за спиной сидящего в кресле пилота Миллера. Полярник поднялся с кресла, уступая его человеку, пробудившемуся от многовекового сна.

\- Прошу, полковник.

\- Передайте своим друзьям, что подъем займет несколько часов, - произнес Штайн, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее и подтягивая пристяжные ремни. Миллер пересказал его слова в металлический рожок системы связи и прислонился к стене кабины.

\- Пока мы будем подниматься, - сказал вдруг древний немец, глядя, на медленно проплывающие сверху вниз лампы на стене шахты, - Расскажите мне, что произошло за все это время?

**06:58, 15 марта 3068 Терра, Антарктида.**

Место, где шахта выходила на поверхность, было отмечено достаточно условно, и пятерым воинам пришлось испарить ледяную корку в несколько десятков метров толщиной на довольно большой площади, прежде чем сенсоры смогли определить точное местонахождение шахты, скрытой еще добрыми десятью метрами льда.

Бережно расчистив сам вход в древний комплекс, воины сгладили подступы к нему, и в результате верхний конец шахты, задраенный толстенными металлическими створками, оказался на дне широкой, но пологой воронки трехсот метров в диаметре. На все это ушло около четырех часов, но даже когда все было уже готово, Бакстер не решился позволить кому-либо из своих подчиненных покинуть место раскопок. Всем желающим он предложил поспать прямо в кабинах, которые они, охваченные азартом кладоискателей, не покидали уже вторые сутки.

Но никто не спал. Пять мехов выстроились кругом на краю рукотворного ледяного кратера, словно пять служителей неизвестного культа, занявших углы начертанной кровью пентаграммы для призыва чего-то древнего и ужасного. Каждый заворожено прислушивался к нарастающему механическому гулу, который приборы мехов выхватывали среди завываний антарктической вьюги.

\- Что-то на магнитометрах, - нарушил трехчасовое молчание Вайдья, - Что-то большое.

О'Нил, очнувшийся от полудремотного состояния, взглянул на свои приборы и присвистнул.

\- Ого, там как будто целый лэнс, а не один мех.

Смутное чувство тревоги зародилось в Бакстере. Быть может, все это было ловушкой? Какой-то дьявольски коварный план фохтовских ренегатов? А может, и О'Нил не случайно скинул в бездну «ассасин» ни в чем не повинной Гарсии? Если сейчас из-под земли появится полдюжины ощетинившихся пушками комстаровских боевых машин, а «чемпион» развернется против своих товарищей, что делать тогда? Неосознанно, адепт привел все оружие в боевую готовность.

Подземный гул нарастал. Он поднимался все ближе и ближе к поверхности, и вот в гудение древних механизмов вклинился новый звук: колоссальная диафрагма со скрежетом пришла в движение, начав раскрываться, словно бутон под первыми розоватыми лучами неласкового полярного солнца.

\- Внимание всем, - скомандовал Бакстер в микрофон, - Началось.

Примерно через десять минут после того, как смолк последний лязг прекратившей раскрываться диафрагмы, над краем шахты показалась голова – огромная, уродливая, словно у механического носорога, покрытая доброй полудюжиной антенн-рогов, торчащих из листов грубой угловатой брони, выкрашенной в ослепительно-белый цвет. Фасетчатый глаз кабины был частично прикрыт бронированными листами, и глядел на пятерку мехов Ополчения, будто бы недобро прищурившись. На лбу, выжженным клеймом чернел изломанный крест, окруженный венком из нарисованных по трафарету листьев.

Затем – сразу, не оставив места для какого-либо перехода типа шеи, - из колодца медленно поднялись широкие плечи стального гиганта. В них было еще меньше гуманоидного, и они скорее напоминали приделанные вместо рук орудийные башни какого-нибудь надводного корабля, и формой, и размером. Выходившие из этих громадных турелей орудия были размером со ствол полевой артиллерии, их концы все еще были где-то ниже края шахты. Зато теперь стало видно туловище титана, разделенное острыми гранями на большие матовые плоскости бронированных листов, испещренных десятками технических символов около разнообразных решеток и непонятного назначения отростков.

На том месте, где у человека было бы солнечное сплетение, снова красовался вывернутый и перекрученный крест, на этот раз золотой, обрамленный венком из золотых же листьев. Рассвет заиграл на тусклом древнем металле, отбрасывая розоватые блики на серые, все еще укрытые сумерками стены ледяной воронки.

Под эмблемой, на выпуклом животе колосса притаилась еще одна кабина, словно недоразвитый брат-близнец уродливого великана прирос к его телу, и теперь глядел на потревоживших его пришельцев с таким же недобрым прищуром из-под сдвинутых бронированных ставней.

Широченные бедра железного титана выдавались вперед, плавно переходя в еще более широко расставленные кривые ноги, выгнутые дугой, и Бакстер недоуменно заморгал, пытаясь сбросить наваждение. Не помогло.

\- Вайдья, определить тип машины, - сказал он, пытаясь скрыть неуверенность в голосе.

\- Система идентификации зависла намертво, - ответил пилот «краба», который смотрел на вражеский мех анфас, - Но судя по всему, это какой-то «квад».

\- Я лично вижу три ноги, - со странной смесью беспокойства и восхищения заявил Буше, чья «виверна» глядела на машину слева и сзади.

\- Быть того не может, - уверенно сказал О'Нил и начал считать вслух, - Вот передняя левая, вот передняя правая, вот задняя… Эм…

Но командир подразделения их не слушал. Он глядел на экран компьютера, на котором мелькали десятки различных известных силам Слова Блейка мехов, но каждый контур мелькал лишь секунду, окрашиваясь красным и исчезая. Один из них задержался чуть дольше, так что Бакстер даже успел прочитать подпись «Кракен» – 100 тонн», вроде бы напоминал формами показавшееся из шахты чудище, но значительно уступал размерами. «Черт подери, - подумал адепт, глядя на наложенный на изображение с камер мигающий контур стотонной машины, - Если самый тяжелый из известных нам штурмовиков в полтора раза ниже этой громадины, то что же это тогда такое?!»

Контур «кракена» еще раз мигнул, окрасился алым и исчез. Компьютер быстро отверг еще пару вариантов, и на экране высветилась надпись: «Совпадений не найдено».

\- Расчетная масса – двести двадцать тонн! – потрясенно сообщил по коммуникатору Вайдья, закончивший анализ первым.

\- Мех ли это вообще? – с подозрением поинтересовался О'Нил, - Да он же с таким весом и тремя ногами вообще ходить не сможет!

И в этот миг, словно опровергая слова пилота «чемпиона», одна из трех причудливо выгнутых ног поднялась, с грохотом опрокидывая извлеченные вместе с колоссальным мехом на поверхность строительные леса, и белый титан сделал первый шаг.

Воздух наполнился чудовищной какофонией: грохот падающих конструкций, лязг металла, визг сервоприводов и шипение вырывающегося тут и там из древней конструкции пара сливались в единый вопль, от которого, словно от иерихонских труб, не грех было бы рухнуть и каким-нибудь стенам. А кошмарный монстр уже переставил вторую ногу, не торопясь покидая подъемный механизм, вставший наконец на одном уровне с краем шахты. Башни на плечах начали поворачиваться, и огромные орудия медленно, но неумолимо стали принимать горизонтальное положение. «Краб» Вайдьи, оказавшийся на пути древней машины, чуть отшатнулся назад, несмотря на разделявшие их полторы сотни метров.

\- Немедленно остановиться! – заорал Бакстер в коммуникатор, но только через несколько секунды, которых титану хватило, чтобы сделать очередной шаг, понял, что старинный мех может быть не оборудован системами связи. Он переключился на микрофон, и металлический голос «рыцара», звучащий обычно грозно, едва не потонул в наполнившей воздух какофонии:

\- Немедленно остановиться! Ни шагу дальше, повторяю, ни шагу дальше!

Это возымело действие. Сделав еще шаг, трехногий великан замер на месте, лишь его торс чуть поворачивался из стороны в сторону, будто бы он озирался. Древняя машина полностью покинула платформу подъемника.

\- С подъемника ушли! – крикнула Гарсия в один из металлических рожков примитивной системы связи внутри меха.

\- Отлично! – ответил Русинов со своего лишенного окон поста, - Как там обстановка?

\- Мехи окружили нас на расстоянии полутора сотен метров, - ответил Миллер из кабины стрелка, дававшей ему наилучший обзор. Помимо лобового стекла, теперь наполовину прикрытого боевыми шторками в его со Штайном распоряжении имелось еще с полдюжины старинных тусклых мониторов, передававших мерцающую черно-белую картинку с камер, смотрящих во все стороны от машины.

Все пять боевых машин Ополчения, стоявших чуть выше на склоне воронки, отлично выделялись на фоне начавшего светлеть горизонта. Штайн чуть пошевелил рычаги, и весь торс колоссальной машины послушно двинулся сначала в одну, затем в другую сторону, гоняя обледенелый ландшафт вправо-влево мимо архаичной прицельной рамки из стальной проволоки.

\- И что теперь делать? – спросил Вайдья, чувствовавший себя несколько некомфортно, глядя из кабины меха в четыре бездонных колодца артиллерийских орудий, заменявших древнему меху руки.

\- Никому не стрелять! – быстро ответил Бакстер, - Этот образец ни в коем случае нельзя повредить.

\- Но как их выкурить из такой махины? – спросил Буше.

\- Значит так, - начал командир подразделения, - Клод и я, поскольку у наших мехов есть кисти рук, зайдем с боков, опустим ему большие пушки и зафиксируем, а потом Захария аккуратно прорежет кабину малым лазером.

\- А они будут стоять и на это смотреть? – поинтересовался О'Нил.

\- Вайдья, тебе придется их отвлечь. Когда мы пойдем к меху, двигайся вперед и дай предупредительный залп в воздух.

\- Не нравится мне эта идея, - сказал пилот «краба».

\- А это и не идея, - осклабился Бакстер, - Это приказ. Итак, двигаемся на счет «три».

\- Три меха пришли в движение, - сказал Миллер, с тревогой глядя на экран, - Два медленно приближаются с боков, а «краб»…

Яркие лазерные вспышки, пролетевшие над кабиной «ётуна», оборвали его на полуслове, едва не ослепив. Темная приплюснутая фигура «краба» быстро приближалась, словно готовясь протаранить тысячелетнюю машину, и Миллер, перед лицом неминуемого столкновения, ухватился покрепче.

Штайн тщательно следил за быстро приближающимся уродливым железным великаном. Ему было далеко до «ётуна», но судя по тому, что рассказал ему ученый, теперь, спустя тысячу лет, боевые машины обладали совершенно потрясающей мощью. У него был только один шанс, и он тщательно прицелился туда, где по его прикидкам, у стремительно надвигающейся фигуры должна была находиться кабина.

С оглушительным грохотом колоссальная машина содрогнулась всей своей многотонной массой, и густой черный дым заволок стекла кабины, развернувшейся вместе со всем туловищем машины на несколько градусов. К счастью, три массивные ноги уверенно удерживали меха в вертикальном положении.

\- Какого хрена, Карл! – заорал голос из металлической трубы, - Что там творится?!

\- Что это было? – ошарашено спросил гляциолог.

\- Вроде бы, попали, - ответил Штайн, старательно вглядываясь через начавший рассеиваться дым.

Потрясенный Миллер, не веря своим глазам, взглянул на то место, где только что стоял «краб». Черное обгоревшее пятно украшало белоснежную броню боевой машины. В первый миг показалось, будто никакого другого вреда залп не причинил, но «краб», сделав еще один неуверенный шаг, пошатнулся и с грохотом повалился на лед.

\- Какого дьявола?! – в ужасе вскричал Клод Буше в трясущейся кабине своей «виверны», когда все четыре старинные пушки сверхтяжелого меха вдруг извергли громадные языки пламени, обернувшийся через миг черным полотнищем дыма. «Краб» Вайдьи получил прямое попадание в кабину.

\- Он выстрелил! – заорал Бакстер, чей «черный рыцарь» перешел на бег, приближаясь к колоссу, броня которого теперь покрылась налетом копоти, - Что у него там за пушки, черт подери?! Быстрее, Клод, хватай его за руку! Остальные – врассыпную, не стойте как бараны! Огонь не открывать, повторяю, огонь не открывать!

На экранах «ётуна» все пришло в движение, словно выстрелы огромных пушкек были стартовым пистолетом. «Черный рыцарь» и «виверна», до этого осторожно подходившие к чудовищному треножнику с боков, перешли на бег, «цикада», виляя, скрылась за ближайшим холмом, а «чемпион» медленно попятился назад.

Штайн начал поворачивать торс машины влево, пытаясь навестись на приближающегося «черного рыцаря» в надежде отпугнуть его видом орудий, только что уничтоживших одну из этих сверхсовременных боевых машин будущего, но опоздал – мех уже подошел вплотную. Но Штайн продолжил поворот, чуть опустив пушки: две огромные трубы орудий, набравшие солидную скорость от поворота торса, ударили казавшегося карликом меха по боку, с грохотом отправив его в нокдаун.

\- Бакстер упал! – раздался крик Буше в коммуникаторе «черного рыцаря», прямо над ухом лежащего без сознания командира отряда.

\- К черту все! – заорал О'Нил, - Я стреляю!

\- Целься в ноги! – крикнул Буше, - Попробуем его свалить, посмотрим, как этот засранец…

Голос пилота «виверны» потонул в грохоте взрыва.

Сорокапятитонная человекообразная машина подбежала к громадному треножнику и, лишь скользнув бронированными пальцами по отвернувшимся стволам громадных пушек, словно со зла пнула старинную машину по покрытой шишковатыми наростами ноге. Ни пилот «виверны», ни трое невольных операторов двухсотдвадцатитонного «ётуна» не знали о предназначении этих выступов, торчавших на броне ноги, словно присоски на щупальце гигантского осьминога, а потому взрыв, прогремевший в миг столкновения, оказался полной неожиданностью для всех, кроме Штайна, невозмутимо жавшего на кнопки и крутившего рычаги.

\- Эй, что вы там творите! – заорала Гарсия, - Машина теряет устойчивость!

\- Что-то взорвалось в ноге! – крикнул Миллер, глядя, как валится на снег лишившаяся конечности Виверна.

\- На ногах мины направленного действия, – пояснил Штайн, продолжая бороться с рычагами.

Кабина вокруг него содрогнулась и двинулась, но не вокруг своей оси, как это было при повороте торса, а куда-то в сторону. Гарсия, пытаясь сохранить накренившегося меха в вертикальном положении, сделала невольный шаг вбок, но следующие два – уже во вполне осмысленном направлении. Штайн развернул верхнюю часть громадной машины, и Миллер с ужасом увидел, что титанический треножник навис над содрогающейся на земле «виверной». Слоноподобная нога поднялась и опустилась, прогремели новые взрывы направленных мин контактного действия, разрушивших то немногое, что уцелело после того, как треть веса чудовищной машины расплющила верхнюю половину торса «виверны».

\- Получи, Буше, сука ты такая! – радостно заорала Гарсия, но её вопль был заглушен чередой новых взрывов, сотрясших машину. Наполненные мощной взрывчаткой ракеты расцвели огненными цветами на боку «ётуна» и ледяной земле вокруг него, вырывая куски льда и брони, брызнувшие в разные стороны.

Выдавший ракетный залп «чемпион» поднимал руки, увенчанные батареей разнокалиберных лазеров.

\- Ну все, - сказал Миллер, пока Штайн поворачивал торс машины навстречу новой угрозе наиболее тяжело бронированной грудью, - Теперь нам официально кранты.

\- Да стреляйте же в него чем-нибудь! – в отчаянии крикнула Гарсия, дергая неподатливые рычаги управления.

Громадная машина опасно накренилась, и лишь благодаря этому три изумрудных лазерных луча вонзились в руку древней машины, вспоров броню на орудийной башне-плече, еще один испарил громадную пластину на груди. Артиллерийские орудия с грохотом рухнул на землю. Со всех сторон на Миллера посыпались искры, замигали красные лампы и взвыли сирены.

\- Эй, полегче там! – прорвался через тревожный вой обеспокоенный голос Русинова, - Если что-то нарушит защиту реактора, то мы схватим такую дозу…

Гляциолог его не слушал, заворожено глядя на экран, где Штайн отчаянно вращал торсом меха, старясь принимать удары на разные участки брони.

\- Вперед, вперед! – крикнул Штайн, не осознавая, что никто, кроме Миллера его не понимает, - Надо только подойти поближе!

Увидев, что колоссальный мех наклонился, О'Нил восторжествовал, несмотря даже на то, что этот резкий крен заставил его попасть в плечо противника вместо груди. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и громадина на глиняных ногах рухнет, но вместо этого оторвавшаяся было от земли нога с грохотом опустилась на лед, а её место в воздухе заняла другая. Уродливый треножник, наклонившись, словно бочонок, который кантуют на нижней кромке, двигался, набирая скорость за счет вращения нижней половины торса, вихляющим шагом отрывая от земли по две ноги сразу. Изо всех его щелей валил пар, рваные пробоины в броне выбрасывали в небеса столбы черного дыма, но он все еще двигался, и Эрик невольно подал своего «чемпиона» назад, снова выпустив полдюжины ракет малой дальность, рассыпавшихся вокруг стремительно приближающейся фигуры.

\- Donnerwetter! – крикнул Штайн, - Мы же сейчас потеряем равновесие!

Но Гарсия сумела удержать старинную машину на ногах даже на бегу. Миллер разгадал её план лишь когда пятящийся «чемпион» встал перед ним в полный рост. Полковник Штайн снова полностью погрузился в управление пушками в уцелевшей руке «ётуна», но вместо того, чтобы взять «чемпиона» на мушку, он вытянул орудия как можно дальше и тщательно направлял на вражеского меха, словно гигантские рыцарские копья.

Столкновение выкинуло его из кресла – не выдержали ветхие пристяжные ремни – и пришелец из прошлого со всей силы ударился о приборную панель и бронестекло. Миллера швырнуло на пол ему под ноги. Торс машины крутануло, и все конструкции отозвались жалобным стоном рвущегося металла: огромные пушки, не выдержав нагрузки, для которой их никогда не проектировали, буквально разворотили башню-плечо, вырвав её с мясом из тела колоссальной машины.

«Ётун» замер на месте. Поднявшись на ноги и стряхнув кровь с разбитого лица, Миллер увидел потрясающую воображение картину: лицом к лицу к их присевшему из-за резкой остановки на всех трех ногах меху стоял, а точнее медленно кренился назад «чемпион», пронзенный двумя громадными орудием, словно жук булавками.

Новый удар сотряс землю – сложная инсталляция из «чемпиона» и пронзивших его стволов потеряла равновесие и рухнула на землю.

\- Мы… Победили? – спросил ошеломленный голос Гарсии.

\- Не знаю, что вы там наделали, - устало произнес Русинов, - Но реактор я глушу, потому что еще чуть-чуть, и с ним не совладает ни бог, ни дьявол.

\- Вряд ли эта гробина предназначена для бега, - произнесла Гарсия, и Миллер представил, как она улыбнулась.

\- Поверить не могу, - сам того не ведая, вторил ей Штайн, с трудом забираясь в кресло, - Нам даже в голову не приходило пустить эту машину бегом.

В этот миг голубая вспышка окутала корпус трехногого колосса. Все мониторы и датчик в кабине взорвались, осыпав немцев вспарывающими кожу осколками стекла и искрами. Между металлически рычагами вспыхнула вспышка электрического разряда. Металлическая труба донесла крик Гарсии, в кабине которой произошло то же самое.

Обжигая руки о раскаленные рычаги, Штайн приложил последние силы, чтобы повернуть торс машины туда, откуда прилетела рукотворная молния.

«Черный рыцарь» ожил.

Первым, что увидел очнувшийся Бакстер, была расплющенная «виверна» Буше, безжизненной кучей хлама валявшаяся в нескольких десятках метров от покоящейся на земле кабины «черного рыцаря». Холодный гнев закипел в его груди: два меха из его подразделения уничтожены каким-то жалкими штатскими на каком-то музейном треножнике! Не без труда подняв семидесятипятитонный мех на ноги, он увидел совершенно потрясающую картину – громадная трехногая машина, разбежавшись каким-то совершено невероятным и противоестественным способом, обрушила на мех О'Нила массивную руку. Многотонные стволы пушки, которыми колоссальная древняя машина нанесла удар, вложив всю свою скорость и массу, отделились от плеча в тот момент, когда стволы вонзились в шестидесятитонного меха: один лишь смял броню на груди, но второй угодил туда, где еще недавно была кабина. Ствол, окончательно разрушив остатки башни-плеча, остановился, застряв в туловище «чемпиона», словно добавив ему еще одно дополнительное орудие. Через миг пронзенный мех О'Нила рухнул оземь.

Взревев от ярости, Бакстер заставил «черного рыцаря» сделать шаг вперед, и выстрелил в присевшую на всех трех ногах машину из протонной пушки. Новый шаг – теперь выстрелили большие лазеры, их лучи вонзились в ближайшую ногу древнего меха и сустав, не выдержав, подломился. Колосс упал на одно колено, но все еще сохранял вертикальное положение. Еще шаг, и четыре средних лазера изумрудными лучами вспороли торс громадной машины, расплавив броню на груди, листья обрамлявшего покореженный крест золотого венка брызнули во все стороны драгоценными каплями.

С каждым новым выстрелом температура в кабине «черного рыцаря» росла, но Бакстер, ослепленный яростью, не замечал удушающего жара и льда, начавшего плавится под ногами многотонной машины. Еще шаг, и вражеский мех оказался в радиусе досягаемости малых лазеров, и адепт тут же нажал на спуск. Внутри старинной машины прогремела серия негромких взрывов.

\- Ну все, - сказала Марселина, бессильно взирая на приближающуюся грозную фигуру «черного рыцаря», осыпающего неподвижного «ётуна» вспышками когерентного света, - Нам конец.

Штайн начал было дергать безжизненные рычаги, но через пару секунд сдался, поняв бессмысленность этих попыток, и теперь обреченно взирал на надвигающуюся белую фигуру. В кабине стало жарко от плавящейся брони и рвущихся где-то в глубинах старинной машины механизмов.

\- Жаль, что все так быстро кончилось, - сказал он Миллеру, - Хотел бы я посмотреть на этот мир будущего своими глазами.

\- Может, выкрутить реактор на полную? – задумчиво спросил Русинов, который хоть и не мог наблюдать картину движущейся к ним неумолимой смерти, но все-таки догадался, что происходит.

\- А зачем? – равнодушно спросил Миллер, но все же перевел предложение для Штайна, глядя, как подошедший почти вплотную «черный рыцарь» направляет ствол большого лазера прямо ему в лицо через покрытое трещинами бронестекло.

\- Да какая разница, - пожал плечами полковник, - Даже если взорвемся вместе с этим, еще останутся те пятеро. Его палец указал куда-то за спину «черного рыцаря», где Миллер с трудом разглядел вдалеке через колышущийся раскаленный воздух, поднимающийся от нагретого меха, несколько призрачных фигур.

Бакстер торжествовал в раскаленной кабине. Он замер над полусогнутым старинным чудовищем, наведя в упор на оба его помутневших глаза-кабины по большому лазеру и ожидая, пока температура опустится до приемлемого уровня. Наверное, стоило сказать что-нибудь такое, посвященное памяти павших товарищей, наполненное презрением к противнику и торжеством правосудия, но нужные слова как-то не находились. Он положил пальцы на кнопки больших лазеров. Температура в кабине «черного рыцаря» подскочила в последний раз, и мир адепта-XII эпсилон Маркуса Бакстера исчез в белой вспышке лопнувших от жара глазных яблок.

Марселина Гарсия с ужасом смотрела на дуло большого лазера, почти касавшегося стекла её кабины. Еще миг, и она сгорит, растворившись в потоке лазерного огня. Она видела, как воздух на черным рыцарем заколебался от резкого скачка температуры. Она знала, что не успеет ничего почувствовать, но все равно зажмурилась. Секунды растянулись в вечность. Вспышка, пробившись даже сквозь сомкнутые веки, коснулась её глаз. Затем послышался скрежет, и Марселина с удивлением открыла глаза.

Ствол направленного на её кабину большого лазера скользнул по стеклу и, прочертив на изувеченной броне старинной машины борозду, исчез из поля зрения. Мимо её кабины пронеслись плечи и голова «черного рыцаря», с грохотом скрывшегося где-то внизу. Перегнувшись через пульт, она увидел белую фигуру, распростертую ничком на таком же белом льду, окутанную клубами пара. Лед испарялся там, где его касался расплавленный металл. То, что еще миг назад было пластинами брони, защищавшими спину тяжелой машины, теперь стекало по бокам, обнажая раскаленный эндостальной хребет.

\- Внимание! – раздался над безжизненными полями Антарктиды трубный глас, - Немедленно заглушить реактор и сложить оружие!

Изумленный Штайн оторвал взгляд от поверженного рыцаря, и взглянул на источник звука. На краю ледяной воронки, теперь ставшей могилой для четырех мехов и их пилотов, стояли пять колоссальных серебристых фигур. Они чем-то напоминали тех мехов, что он уже видел, но были тоньше, грациознее, смертоноснее. Их позы были позами хищников, готовых к молниеносному прыжку, пластины брони выпирали острыми клиньями, будто перья. Словно небожители-асы спустились с небес, чтобы дать отпор тысячелетнему чудовищу, выбравшемуся из недр земли. У их ног, чуть поодаль, стояла нелепая и убогая фигура Цикады, будто цепной пес, приведший охотников к добыче.

Шестой серебристый мех, самый большой и грозный, показался из-за края воронки, и полковник поразился тому, как легко и изящно он двигался: ничего общего с грубыми резкими движениями тех машин, которые он видел до этого, словно пилот каким-то образом стал единым целым со своим удивительным и устрашающе, ангельски красивым мехом.

\- Выходит, мой план все-таки сработал, - Ухмыльнулся Русинов в своей крошечной искореженной каморке у самого реактора: даже тут был слышен громовой призыв нового меха.

\- Кем бы вы ни были, оставайтесь на своих местах, - снова прозвучал ангельский глас из динамиков серебристой машины, - Ваш мех сильно поврежден, и мои люди помогут вам покинуть его. Вам не будет причинено вреда. Мы высоко ценим ваши усилия по сохранению этого удивительного образчика древних технологий, а также ваше мужественное противостояние ненадежным элементам нашей великой организации.

Через несколько минут четверка вынужденных мехвоинов начала переходить из висящего в нескольких метрах над заснеженной землей люка на подставленную серебристую ладонь диковинного меха. Полковник Штайн в некогда белом комбинезоне глядел на серебристых гигантов с широкой улыбкой победителя.

\- Что это за машина? – спросил пораженный Русинов.

\- Понятия не имею, - призналась Гарсия, - Никогда не видела ничего подобного. Должно быть, какой-то прототип.

Мехвоин и техник встревожено переглянулись.

\- В чем дело? – спросил ничего не понимающий Миллер.

\- Посмотри на эти машины, - обеспокоенно произнес техник, - Посмотри, как они двигаются. Неужели это… Они?..

\- Но если это так, - спросил гляциолог, - То что будет с нами? А с ним?

\- Жаль, если для него все так кончится, - мрачно произнес техник, глядя на стоящего чуть поодаль на металлической ладони пришельца из прошлого, - Он, вроде, хороший парень, хоть и древний немец.

\- Может быть, только наполовину немец, - заметил Миллер, пропустив колкость мимо ушей.

\- С чего ты взял, что только наполовину? – спросила Гарсия.

\- Да имя у него какое-то не немецкое, - пожал плечами исследователь, - Девлин.


End file.
